


A Gregarious Species

by LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Gags, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape Roleplay, Supernatural Creatures, Supernaturalcity AU, Werewolves, sensory play, werewolf instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: The scent of arousal from all around him tickles Mike's nose, makes him lick his lips uncertainly. “L’me go,” he mumbles, slurred and barely coherent.“Oh, no, I don't think so,” says a high, amused voice, and the blond vampire steps into view. "We've been looking for a werewolf without a pack for quite a while," he says, "and you look like the perfect choice. We won't be letting you go until you're well enough trained to come back on your own.”





	A Gregarious Species

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Curlicue for the beta, and Birb for telling me how to pick a title!

Mike only goes up to the vampire to ask directions, but then they end up chatting for a bit, and Mike finds himself liking the guy. He's cute, with freckled pale skin and blond hair, even taller than Mike and skinny, his shoulders nervously hunched although he makes no attempt to hide the long fangs that flash when he talks. Mike's trying to draw him out, make him laugh, when suddenly everything around them goes wavery and weird and Mike's knees give out.

“Good work,” the vampire says to someone behind Mike, and a female voice says, “Thanks! I don't know if it'll put him out completely, but he won't be able to give us much trouble.”

“Awesome!” says a loud, boisterous voice, and strong hands grab Mike under the armpits and drag him up off the ground. He tries to strike out, to fight, but his limbs are weighed down like someone put silver cuffs on them, and he barely has the strength to keep his eyes open.

Magic, this is a spell, it's got to be, and Mike was so distracted trying clumsily to flirt that he didn't even feel it coming. He's an idiot--but the vampire is a _jerk_ to be involved in tricking someone like this.

The loud guy hoists Mike head down across one shoulder and starts walking, and Mike kind of loses track for a while.

When he's aware enough to pay attention again, he's lying on a soft surface, being stripped by many hands. Growling weakly, he tries to struggle, but he can barely move and it doesn't even slow them down as they tug his boots and t-shirt off. He rolls his head, trying to see who has him. A short burly guy is down by his legs, and a tall dark fae guy with clear iridescent wings that flick and buzz with excitement is helping a pretty girl with pale skin and long red hair, holding Mike up while she wrestles his shirt off. The girl must be wix; she has the prickle of magic coming off her.

The scent of arousal from all around him tickles Mike's nose, makes him lick his lips uncertainly. “L’me go,” he mumbles, slurred and barely coherent.

“Oh, no, I don't think so,” says a high, amused voice, and the blond vampire steps into view. His shoulders are back, now, relaxed and confident, and he just looks amused when Mike snarls at him. He's smiling as he watches, standing above them while the other three work Mike's clothes off.

They're sitting on the floor around him, Mike realizes, he's not on a mattress or anything, the floor in this room is just padded. When he finally spots the door, it's closed, unsurprisingly, and he bets it's locked.

“No,” the vampire goes on, “we've been looking for a werewolf without a pack for quite a while, and you look like the perfect choice. We won't be letting you go until you're well enough trained to come back on your own.”

Mike stares, outraged. “ _Trained?_ ” he says blurrily.

“It'll take a while, of course,” the vampire says. “We’ll probably just use you as a toy to start, but eventually we'll make sure you know how to serve us all.”

A hot shiver goes through Mike. He knows what all that has to mean when they're busy getting him naked, and despite his anger and unease, despite his muscles’ unresponsiveness, his dick is starting to show interest. He wishes he hadn't noticed that all four of his kidnappers are really hot.

“‘M not--gon’ serve--‘nyone,” Mike grits through his teeth, which are much pointier than he usually lets them get. He can feel his ears shifting shape and placement, moving higher on his head and getting furrier, and he's not letting them on purpose, they're just doing it. The hands on him tug his pants and boxers down his legs and he twitches as his tail abruptly comes out. Man, whatever spell the girl cast on him has completely destroyed his self control, he _never_ lets his tail come out, likes to stay as human looking as he can unless he's shifting all the way.

“You’ll need a lot of training before you can serve us,” the vampire says patiently, “which is why we're starting off with something that doesn't need your participation. Not voluntarily, anyway.”

“Aw, geez,” says the fae guy over top of Mike's snarl, and Mike twitches as long fingers stroke one of his now pricked and wolfish ears, “he's so cute, look at this. Good pick, my lord.”

The honorific jolts Mike, makes him blink up at the vampire. This casts a new light on the confidence he carries himself with, the calm way he's taken command. Vamps live a long time. Sure, the guy looks like he's twenty or so, but that's deceptive; he could as easily be a hundred and twenty, or two hundred. He could have a lot more power than Mike had assumed when he first saw him looking all hunched and shy. Obviously he's a good actor.

“I'm pleased you agree,” the vampire says, grinning at the fae.

“I'll say he's cute,” the wix girl says, groping Mike's ass as much as she can while he's lying on it. Mike growls and wriggles pointlessly.

“Yeah!” says the burly guy in a loud voice Mike recognizes. He's the one who carried Mike here. Mike jerks all over as he grabs Mike's dick. “Check this out! Real nice.”

“Leggo 'f me,” Mike gasps, and tries to lift an arm to grab the guy's wrist, pull that hand away. His arm is so weak it barely gets off the floor, wavering and uncoordinated.

“Hmm,” says the vampire. “Jay, I think you might've gone a little overboard. We want him able to hold himself up eventually.”

“This is _not_ an exact art,” the wix girl says, and her irritation smells like burning paper. “I can't give you precise timing.”

The vampire shoots her a look and she blinks, straightens up, the burned smell getting a little stronger before dissipating. “Have patience, my lord,” she says more courteously, “the spell's not done yet, it'll change over at some point.”

“Change?” Mike mumbles. “Wha--wassit gon’ do?”

“It's going to make sure you enjoy this!” she says, grinning at him. He’s not sure how a spell could change what he thinks of this, but she seems confident. Unsettled anticipation washes through him.

“Anyway, it's fine right now,” says the fae. “We can play with him like this for a while, right?”

“Heck yeah!” says the burly guy, and starts fondling Mike's dick as he twitches and growls helplessly, arms flopping as he tries to paw at the guy, stop him.

“Oh,” the girl says, snapping her fingers, “the one thing we have to be careful of is this spell has a potential side effect of closing airways and making it hard to breathe. The warning--”

“Whoa, hey,” the burly guy says, his alarm filling the air as his hand goes still on Mike's hardening dick. “Like, for real? Tessa, that's so not cool--”

“It's _fine_ , Tee,” she says in exasperation.

Mike is _not_ _sure_ about that. He likes being able to breathe, he's fond of not suffocating.

“Hey, it's Tee-ex, remember?” the burly guy says, diverted. “We totally agreed. Cuz Tex--uh, Tee-ex ain't no herb water.”

“We did _not_ agree to that dumbass name,” the fae puts in.

“I thought it was ‘Tee’ like in 'T-rex’,” the girl says, cocking her head.

“Ooh,” the burly guy says with intrigue, distracted from arguing. “Okay, but then you gotta call me Rex instead!”

She snorts, smiling a little. “Fine. Rex. And it's _Jay_ ,” she adds pointedly. “And like I was _saying_ , the warning sign to look out for is a red haze over your vision. So,” she tells Mike, “if you start having trouble breathing, you need to say ‘red’ to let us know, and I'll take the spell off.”

The fae snorts quietly and the wix girl shoots him an annoyed look, her pale cheeks flushing slightly.

“Oh,” the burly guy says. “Ohhh, right. Cool.”

Well, it's good that they don't want him dead, anyway. Mike glares around at them, huffing pointedly and then growling low. He's breathing fine so far, thanks.

“Mm, yes,” the girl says, “and if you keep being loud and ill-mannered, we'll gag you, and you'll have to do this instead.” She makes an ‘O’ with one hand.

“Good thought, Jay,” the vampire says, nodding to her.

“ _Thank_ you,” she says, lifting her chin.

“Think someone's gettin’ impatient,” the fae says with a grin, looking Mike over.

“We would hate for our new friend to be bored,” the vampire agrees, and his slow smile makes Mike's bare skin prickle with heat. “Who wants to open him up?”

“Ooh, me,” says the fae at the same time as the burly guy says, “Tex--uh--Rex can totally do that! I could even do it with my dick, get him split open real good!”

Mike swallows, hoping no one noticed the way his dick just twitched. He bares his teeth and snarls to cover it and Jay puts a hand on his hip, eyes narrowing thoughtfully on him. Thinking about gags, he guesses, and gives her a defiant look.

“You could,” the vampire tells Rex dryly, “but that wouldn't exactly leave him ready for the long haul. We don't want him half worn out before we even get started. Dee, why don't you do the honors?”

“Sweet,” the fae says. Rex huffs and moves aside, bending one of Mike's legs up and out to the side and holding it there like it weighs nothing, and Dee moves down to kneel between Mike's thighs, brushing his tail to one side.

Mike tries again to wriggle or twist away and he thinks he might be a little stronger now, but not enough to matter; Rex holds him still easily. As far as Mike's nose can tell, the guy's completely human, so it's nuts how strong he seems to be.

There's the click of a cap coming off and a minute later a cool slick finger presses against Mike's ass and slides inside. He can't quite bite back a breathless groan and beside him Jay gives a pleased little hum in response.

He keeps struggling, but it makes no difference, Rex just snorts and holds him tighter and Dee ignores it. The fae begins pumping into Mike, rubbing across his prostate at a steady pace that sends little jolts of pleasure through him. He does his best to stay quiet, but it's not long before he's whimpering and gasping with every stroke, hips jerking and shivering not to pull away but to push down for more.

“Man, look at you,” Dee breathes. “Gorgeous. You're gonna be good for us, aren't you?”

That, at least, Mike still has the wits to growl at, rumbling and angry.

The vampire chuckles, sitting down next to Mike's head and idly playing with his ears, stroking and scritching them. It feels really good, and Mike's stupid tail twitches like it wants to wag. He's not going to let it, though.

“He will eventually,” the vampire says. “Just not yet.”

Mike growls again. “'M not gonna be your _pet_ ,” he snarls, glaring up into dark green eyes.

“You'll be our good boy,” the vampire assures him. “And you'll like it.”

Mike snaps his teeth at him. “Screw you!”

Rex laughs. “Nope! 'S gonna be the other way around!”

The vampire snorts and giggles and Jay and Dee roll their eyes. Dee’s grinning, but Jay’s smile is smaller.

“Still no manners,” she murmurs, watching Mike, and he curls his lip at her.

Dee pushes another finger into Mike's ass, stretching him with a sweet burn, and he tosses his head, clawing at the floor as he writhes. His arms are so _weak_ , just like his legs and everything else, it's no wonder no one's bothering to hold him down. It's infuriating to not have the strength to fight, to have had even the chance to resist taken from him.

He's hard and the pressure in his ass feels so good and Dee is _teasing_ now, brushing over his prostate only in passing and then firm and direct several strokes in a row, making Mike twitch and snarl and whine. He wants to throw them all off him, wants to fight and get his pride back, wants to shove Dee down on the floor and _make_ him stop teasing, take what he wants--

He can't. He's helpless. (And some part of him _likes_ that, goes all hot and shivering at the thought, wants to spread his legs and whine for more--he tries to ignore it.)

His dick is throbbing by the time Dee stops, fingers going still in Mike as the fae cocks his head at the vampire. “Think I've got him pretty dang ready. What's next on the agenda, my lord?”

The vampire smiles thoughtfully. “Rex, how would you like to try out our new toy, break him in a little?”

“Oh, heck yeah!” Rex says. “Te--Rex can totally do that! I'll show him what he's here for!”

“Excellent,” the vampire says with a measured nod.

Dee moves out of the way and Rex unzips his jumpsuit and shoves it down to his thighs. Jay distracts Mike, running a pale, slender hand up his chest and then unexpectedly pinching and tugging on a nipple. It's not like it hurts or anything, but he snarls on principle.

“Right,” she says crisply. “That's enough of that. My lord, if I may?”

The vampire waves a permissive hand and she stands and steps away, turns back with something in one hand. Mike is trying to see what it is when Rex hooks his elbows under Mike's knees and hauls his lower half onto Rex’s lap, getting a startled noise. Then the vampire's hands land on Mike's face and take advantage of his open mouth to hold his jaws apart with fingers like slender steel bands. Jay slides the thing she's holding into his mouth, a metal ring, and the vampire lifts Mike's head for her to fasten it in place behind his head while Mike struggles to wrench away, spit the thing out, push their hands off him. His arms and neck flop like wet cloth, strengthless, and Jay secures the gag without trouble.

It holds his mouth open and doesn't keep him from growling at all, although the sound has a nervous edge to it now that he hopes they can't hear. By the smug look to Jay’s smile, she's noticed it.

“You see, now we can do this,” she says, and slides two fingers into Mike's mouth through the ring, stroking over his tongue, which should _not_ feel that good. He snarls and tries pointlessly to bite, teeth clicking on steel, and she laughs.

Then Rex shifts his grip and there's a blunt pressure nudging at Mike's ass, wedging him open. He gasps for breath, scrabbling at the padded floor as Rex works his way in with two determined thrusts. The sweet ache of it is a lot more intense than Dee’s fingers were, making the skin all over Mike's body flash hot and almost _sting_ \--

Wait, no, that's not because of Rex. Mike's fingers claw and suddenly gain purchase on the padding under him, he squirms in Rex’s grip and feels his muscles _work_ again. Before anyone can notice that his strength is back, Mike pulls his legs up, plants both feet on Rex’s shoulders and shoves. Rex rears back with a grunt and Mike hisses as Rex’s dick pulls out of him too fast, but he doesn't let it stop him scrambling to his feet and dancing away to a safe distance. He can _stand_ , he can fight, his limbs work again!

His skin is also prickling weirdly all over, ripples of sensation going through him every time his arm brushes his side or his hair shifts across his forehead or the _air_ moves. It's not debilitating, but it is pretty strange and distracting.

“What the heck, he's not supposed to be able to do that!” Rex protests, glaring at Mike.

“Oops,” Jay says, sliding a half-guilty, half-amused look from him to the vampire.

“I take it the spell has changed over,” the vampire says dryly.

“The other effects were supposed to come on as the weakness gradually wore off, so we'd have plenty of warning,” Jay sighs, absently sweeping long red hair over her shoulder, then twisting it deftly up into a bun. “Looks like instead the one switched on as the other switched off.”

“What other effects?” Dee asks, iridescent wings fanning behind him.

Jay's slow smile makes the hairs on the back of Mike's neck stand up. He tries to growl, but it comes out more like an uneasy whine.

“Heightened arousal,” she says, “increased skin sensitivity, improved refractory period--basically it's a bit like induced heat, but more so, and it won't stop until I break the spell or it wears off.”

Staring at her, Mike tries to talk, forgetting about the gag, then gives up and groans incredulously instead. Like heat isn't bad enough _once_ a year. He reaches around the back of his head and starts pawing at the fastening to the gag now that his hands are free.

“Nice!” Dee says. “Sounds like fun!”

“Except now he's all fighty and we gotta catch him first!” Rex complains.

It's tricky to undo the gag, since he can't see what he's doing. Watching his captors for any sudden moves, he finally gets it unfastened, dropping it on the floor.

“A minor drawback,” the vampire agrees, and stands up. “Come on, Rex, help me corral him.”

Grumbling, Rex tucks his dick back into his underwear and ties his jumpsuit around his waist. Then he and the vampire step towards Mike, who skitters backwards. His thighs brush against his tail as he moves and he jerks all over as the fur touches his skin, sending waves of sensation through him. Yeah, okay, he's at a serious disadvantage here.

The two guys come forward, backing him against the wall. He tries to dodge around Rex and the vampire lunges, moving as fast as Mike at his best, and catches Mike by one wrist as Rex wheels around at a more human speed. Desperate, Mike aims a kick at Rex, who counters it and strikes back, and he's good but Mike could probably take him if one wrist weren't immovably trapped in the vampire's grip. In the same way, the vampire is fast and strong but not particularly skilled at fighting, and Mike could probably deal with him if he weren't fighting two people at once, if he weren't naked and hard and hot all over with want, if every strike didn't make him shudder and lose focus with the intensity of the sensation.

As it is, he's anything but at his best, and it doesn't take long before they've wrestled him down and pinned his wrists behind his back. Rex takes the opportunity to grope his ass and the vampire strokes the base of his tail, both of which make him squirm and growl breathlessly. Their touch is so _much_. Mike's never gotten off just from someone _handling_ him like this, but right now it feels like he might if they kept going.

Rex grabs his legs and the two of them carry him back to the others. Mike twists and tries to struggle, but it's hard to focus on anything, even resisting, when his dick is throbbing and his heart thunders in his ears with anticipation and need. It feels so good to be touched, he wants to come maybe even more than he wants to escape right now.

That doesn't mean he's forgiven the whole enspelling and kidnapping thing, though. When they pin him down on his stomach and cuff his wrists to a ring in the floor, he makes sure to snarl as menacingly as he can, promising retribution for all this later. Jay snorts and smacks him sharply on the ass and he yelps in surprise, gasps at the way the sting lingers, heating his skin. Then he growls again, even as a shudder goes through him at all the hands on him.

“Slow learner, isn't he?” Dee says, sounding amused.

“Very,” Jay sighs.

Rex hauls him up to elbows and knees before the others help spread his legs and fasten his ankles down. Someone goes to fetch the gag and wipe it off before they put it on him again. Mike shivers for a long moment, trying to surround the overwhelming feeling of hands on his jaw, his mouth, someone's hand resting on his back. Someone else is playing with his tail, Rex’s hand rough on his hip.

“You know,” the vampire says, settling down by Mike's shoulder, “werewolves should have a pack. You're a gregarious species, you suffer when you're alone.”

Mike gives him the best incredulous look he can manage. He's got some nerve to talk about Mike suffering when he's the one responsible for all _this_. And what the heck does Mike's lack of pack have to do with anything anyway?

“You could be more than just our toy if you cooperate with us,” he goes on, stroking one of Mike's ears, and Mike can't bite back the whimper or keep from pressing into his hand for a minute, tail jerking under the hand of whoever's handling it, trying to wag. Having his ears stroked always feels nice, but this isn't _nice_ , this is tactile pleasure practically as intense as sex.

“Good boy,” the vampire murmurs, and that slaps Mike out of the haze. He growls, low and threatening, and the vampire clicks his tongue in annoyance. “I'm offering you a pack, you silly puppy, a good one. I only pick the best, the smartest, the strongest, to stand by my side. With your fighting skills and that handsome physique, you would fit right in.”

It shakes Mike, makes him stare in silence. He's… never had a pack. And the vampire’s right; he wants one, badly. Wants to stop being lonely, being alone…

“You would be a valuable member of my gang,” the vampire continues. “Well appreciated and admired. You have much to offer us besides the obvious enjoyment, I can tell.”

Mike narrows his eyes. He's not _offering_ them enjoyment, they're taking it whether he wants it or not. He wants a pack, yes. But these guys are _jerks_ , they kidnapped him and gagged him and tied him up so they can do whatever they want and he can't stop them! He doesn't want a bunch of evil jerks for a pack!

The growl rolls out of him again and the vampire sighs and turns his eyes up to the ceiling. “Or you can keep being a stubborn, snappish little beast. Start cooperating if you change your mind.”

“Okay great!” Rex says loudly. “So can I do him now, boss?”

“Yes, yes, go on,” the vampire says, waving permission.

This time Rex pushes into him in one forceful shove, and Mike almost chokes. It was a lot to handle before, but now that he's so sensitive, it's enough to overwhelm his senses completely. Nerves he didn't even know he had are sparking and going haywire with the wet slide of friction, the stretch and fullness and the impact of every thrust. If having his ears stroked was like sex, _this_ is like nothing he's ever felt before.

A minute ago he was determined to keep quiet as much as possible, not moan and writhe like he's enjoying it, but that resolution is reduced to rust and wreckage within three pumps of Rex’s hips. Mike can't stay quiet or hold still, it's out of the question. Gasping for breath, he whines and shudders as Rex drives in again and again, setting up a quick, hard rhythm. Rex’s dick rubs across Mike's prostate with every stroke, and Mike is distantly proud of himself for not howling out loud with the intensity of it.

He's still making a lot of noise, though. He can't close his mouth with the ring in, can't do anything to muffle himself, and the way his head is hanging he's drooling on the floor. Somewhere far off he's bothered by the mess, embarrassed, but most of him is preoccupied moaning and making incoherent begging sounds at the top of his voice.

Someone's hands are on his ears again, stroking and rubbing them, and someone touches his thigh, kneading the muscles as they clench and shift with every impact. Mike would have assumed that under Rex’s onslaught, he'd barely notice any other touch, but that's apparently not how the spell works, because every hand on him brings a surge of pleasure like his whole body is wired to his dick.

“He makes such nice noises,” Jay says approvingly.

“Yeah, and he looks real good, too,” Dee says as the hand on Mike's thigh squeezes in appreciation. “Look at all this.” The hand moves to Mike's bicep, which flexes as he claws at the floor, gasping. “Gorgeous.”

Mike makes a shivering noise. The admiration shouldn't have any effect on him with everything else going on, with the pleasure shocking along his spine and the fact that they're evil jerks and he shouldn't care what they think. It does anyway, warming his cheeks, making him arch and moan all the louder.

“Yeah, he's a hot one,” Jay agrees. “Our lord has excellent taste. How's his ass?”

“ _Nnh_ \--‘s good,” Rex grunts, and apparently doesn't have the attention to spare for anything more.

Jay snickers, but then two long crooked fingers slide over Mike's lip and through the ring in his mouth and he's distracted. His head jerks up and the vampire smiles at him, dark eyes hot on his, and deliberately begins to thrust. Mike thought fingers stroking across his tongue felt good before, but along with everything else this time the sensation blanks him out, fireworks going off inside his skull. His eyes roll back in his head, he gives a choked yelp and comes almost without warning.

“Oh,” Jay murmurs somewhere in the hazy distance, “very pretty.”

Rex is panting behind him, still moving fast and hard in Mike, hands bruising-tight on his hips. It feels amazing. Mike drifts in a warm fog of pleasure and lets himself be dragged back into every thrust, unresisting.

A minute later Rex stiffens and shudders, hips jerking against Mike, and comes in a wash of heat inside him, which is enough to get a moan from Mike all by itself. All his instincts are crooning at the evidence that he's wanted, marked, claimed, no matter how he tries to stomp on them. It doesn't mean anything, the guy just didn't bother with a condom. Mike can just ignore it, he has to.

Breathing hard, Rex takes a minute before pulling out.

“Good?” Dee says off to one side.

“ _Heck_ yeah!” is the breathless reply, and a hand pats Mike's ass firmly enough it's more like a smack. He twitches, eyes still closed.

“Very good,” the vampire says from in front of Mike. “I'm pleased he satisfies.” His fingers trace back and forth over Mike's slick lower lip, pulling a low whimper out of him. It's bizarre how that one gentle touch lights up his nerve endings, making him shiver and gasp. This spell is so weird.

“That was good, wasn't it?” the vampire says quietly, and Mike drags his eyes open to glare up from under his bangs. “Wouldn't it be nice to have a pack that could take care of you like this when you're in heat? Or even when you want to get rid of some stress?”

Mike can't talk to point out that he's not sure it counts as taking care of him when they're the reason he needs the help in the first place, so he just growls instead. The vampire raises his eyebrows, and abruptly fists one hand in Mike's hair, dragging steadily until Mike is staring at him front-on, wide-eyed.

Those dark eyes don't look angry, there's no tension in the pale face, he doesn't even smell of annoyance. He's just utterly focused, and under that steady gaze Mike is suddenly shaken, unsure.

“I _will_ have you,” the vampire says softly. “You’ll submit to me because you want to. You long to wear someone’s collar, someone worthy of your loyalty, your obedience. I can see it. You _will_ give in. The only question is how soon.”

He lets go and Mike drops his head immediately, hiding his eyes behind his bangs as little shivers run through him. A collar, god. He _shouldn't_ want that, but he does. Wants to be able to trust someone enough to let them claim him like that, and the vampire knows, somehow can tell. Is Mike that obvious?

“Looks like all he needs is a firm hand on his leash,” Jay says, and if Mike weren't gagged he'd snap his teeth at her, but even his growl is small and unsettled now. She just laughs at it and ruffles his hair, tweaks an ear to make him gasp.

“So what's next, my lord?” Dee asks.

“We should learn the extent of the spell,” the vampire says. “Test his sensitivity and his refractory period, and perhaps he'll clarify for us how much like heat the increased need is.”

“So like, can, uh, Rex play with his butt more?” Rex asks from behind Mike.

“Not yet,” the vampire says. “For a proper test we should touch areas that _wouldn't_ normally be sensitive. Try his back or his legs, something like that.”

Rex huffs. “Fine,” he mutters, and adds belatedly, “boss.”

Someone runs a finger along Mike's side, tracing the dips between ribs and muscles, and he bites back a whimper at how unnaturally good it feels. Another hand, broad and rough, runs down the back of his thigh, and another one strokes up his back. Every touch sends showers of sparks skittering under his skin, heating his blood, making his breath come in gasps. His dick is hard again in minutes, and his face flushes hot at the pleased, approving sounds they make when they notice.

He sort of assumed they'd stop messing around at that point and get back to some kind of sex, but they don't. They keep stroking his back, his sides, his arms and legs, like they've got nothing more pressing on their minds, and even if he was willing to ask them for more, which he's definitely not, he _can't_ with the gag in. He has no choice but to take whatever they feel like giving him.

“Just look at you,” Jay murmurs, her slim hand sliding under him to run up his chest, trace his collarbones as he gasps and shivers. “Such a pretty boy.”

“A good dog!” Rex chortles, tugging Mike's tail so he grunts in startlement, then growls belatedly at the species slur.

“He's not being very good _yet_ ,” the vampire says dryly. “It'll be better when he starts cooperating.”

“Well, sure,” says Dee, “but I mean, he's wer, he's _supposed_ to be all fighty and stuff, that's how they are, right? Once we've got him tamed, he'll be real nice to have on our side.”

 _Tamed?_ Mike lets out a vicious snarl. That's almost as bad as _trained_ , he's not going to make it easy!

“Mm, that's true,” Jay says, sounding pleased. “What a brave, tough guard dog he'll be!” She ruffles his ears and even as he growls sullenly he can't keep from pressing into the touch. She just laughs. “Listen how fierce! He'll be so good at keeping us safe, once he accepts us for his pack.”

Mike's growl stutters and then spikes, because she's just taking it for granted that he'll give in eventually and he _won't_ , that’s not going to happen! Instead of being intimidated or even annoyed, though, they all just murmur approvingly about how feisty he is, how strong-willed and fierce and impressive, and it's bewildering. He wants to keep resisting, make it clear that he's not just going to roll over for them, no matter how much he wants more, needs to be touched… but is there any point growling and snarling at them when they don't even mind anymore?

Not to mention that growling at all is difficult when their touches feel so good and his heart is thundering in his chest and his dick is so hard it's dripping. He can't think. His body aches, his skin burns with hunger for more, and he's been trying with everything he's got to hold out, ignore the building desperation and stick to defiant snarls instead of whimpers and begging noises, but the snarling isn't making any impression and he wants _so bad_ \--

Up until now, he was skeptical about Jay's claim of ‘induced heat, but more so’. The sensitivity, yeah, he's resentfully aware of just how active that part of the spell is, but before five minutes ago, he would've said that part of her spell misfired, assuming that what he was feeling was the straightforward result of being touched and handled and teased like this.

Now, he's pretty sure it's not. Mike knows what it feels like normally when he wants to come, and it's not this. This just keeps growing, gnawing at him until he's squirming under their hands, whining despite himself, desperate for relief. He tugs pointlessly at the cuffs on his wrists, struggling not to get away but to press up into the touches on his skin. He shifts his weight and only realizes by the pull on his cuffed ankles that he's trying to spread his legs wider.

The others notice, too. His face heats as Dee says, “Well! Check that out,” and they all chuckle.

“Looks like someone wants it bad,” Jay says. “What do you say, my lord?”

“Hmm,” the vampire says, amused. “Are you ready to be a good boy for us?”

Mike hunches down and manages a very small, pathetic sort of growl.

“Aww,” Dee says. “Man, he's adorable.”

“And stubborn,” the vampire says.

“That's what makes it fun!” Rex contributes, smacking Mike's ass so he yelps. The burn of it sends a wave of heat through him, drawing a shaky moan out of him after the yelp.

“True enough,” the vampire says, and winds Mike's hair around his hand again to pull his head up, make him look the vampire in the face. It's hard to meet that dark, commanding gaze; Mike's eyes are too wide and want to slide away, fix on the blond hair or the stubborn chin. That would be submitting, though, and he refuses to give in, even though it's a struggle.

“Let's step up the testing,” the vampire says thoughtfully, without looking away from Mike. His fangs flash in a wicked little grin. “Touch whatever you want, but only teasing. We're playing with him, not giving him what he wants. If he comes from it anyway, that's his good luck.”

Mike can't keep back the dismayed whine that shivers in his throat.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Dee says fervently, and Jay laughs, bright and pleased.

“As you wish, my lord!” she says.

They obey, and Mike thinks he's going to lose his mind. Rex’s thick fingers push into him and pull out again, stretching him, sending little half-pained jolts of pleasure up his spine. The touches come nowhere near his prostate, but as sensitive as he is right now, it doesn't matter; he's still shaking with the sensation. Jay slides a slender hand under Mike and across his chest to toy with a nipple, laughing when he moans in shock. It felt nothing like this good when she tried that a little while ago.

The vampire is messing with Mike's mouth, stroking in over his tongue and out again, teasing at his lips while he whimpers, hips twitching. When Dee’s long, clever fingers brush the length of Mike's dick, he thinks for a second he's going to come. So many touches, overwhelming him with pleasure, and then a hand on his dick--he _has_ to come! But instead he hangs on the brink for a long moment, and then it fades back as he pants and shivers.

“The nice thing about this kind of gag,” the vampire tells him conversationally, “is that if we want to use your mouth, we can, and we don't have to worry about you biting. Think about that for a moment. Someone filling up your mouth, pushing into your throat, barely letting you breathe--” he slides three fingers into Mike's mouth and thrusts a couple times as someone, maybe Dee, makes a soft, hungry noise. Mike's eyes roll back in his head and he shudders, as much from the words as the touch. “Coming down your throat,” the vampire goes on. “And then someone else steps up to take their place. You're our toy, after all, unless you decide to join us.”

Mike bucks involuntarily into all the hands on him and whines, muffled around those pale, crooked fingers, and the vampire chuckles and keeps thrusting. He's turned on, Mike can smell the savory richness of his want, can see how tight his jeans are, but he acts like he doesn't even care, like his own needs are below his smug vampiric notice.

Rex is still playing with Mike's ass, and Jay’s pinching his nipples a little roughly, and Mike's head is spinning with need. When Dee rubs a thumb around the head of his dick Mike doesn't even have time to see it coming before orgasm slams into him at a couple hundred miles per hour.

When he eventually floats back to something like consciousness, it takes a minute to realize that the reason he can't catch his breath and everything feels like so much is that they haven't _stopped_. They're all still touching him, stroking, teasing, and he thinks maybe normally it wouldn't be more than an annoyance, but in his current state it's dizzying. He can't stop twitching and gasping and making little low whimpering sounds, and the others murmur, pleased and amused, and don't take their hands away.

The worst part is, he doesn't really want them to.

There's no edge of pain to the sensitivity, like there normally is if someone’s touching him right after he's come. It's just like when he's in heat, when all he wants is to be touched and there's no such thing as _too much_. This is _almost_ too much, almost more than he can handle, but not quite.

He's shaking, ears drooping, shivering tail held aside by one callused hand as Rex tugs at his ass, thick fingers pushing slickly in and sliding out again. Dee has joined Jay in playing with Mike's nipples and the vampire’s fingers are still in Mike's mouth, fingertips rubbing idle circles on his tongue. His dick twitches, already starting to harden with spell-driven resilience. His captors are taking him apart, and he's not even sure he wants to fight it anymore.

“Sounds like he's ready to beg,” Dee says, voice hoarse, and Mike tries to bite back the pleading whines. “Maybe we should, uh--it’d be fun to have him ask nice for what he wants, yeah?”

The vampire makes a considering noise. “What do you think, puppy, are you going to ask nicely?”

Mike pants for a minute, scrapes together the last shred of willpower he's got, and gives a tired little growl.

The vampire snorts. “Something tells me,” he says, amused, “that he's not ready to submit quite yet. Getting closer, though.”

Jay sighs, and flicks Mike's nipple sharply with a fingernail, making him yelp. “The faster you get over yourself, mutt, the faster you'll get that gag out so I can have your mouth.”

Mike shivers all over with a low whimper. He should definitely be more pissed off at _get over yourself_ than he is tempted by the rest, but he's really, really not.

The fingers in his ass pause and Rex says, “Hey, uh, Kelly, y’know if you want any help with that--”

“I'll let you know,” she says dryly.

“So,” Dee says on his other side, “speakin’ of his mouth, my lord, you think someone could, uh…?”

The vampire laughs. “Why not? Go ahead.”

“ _Sweet_ ,” Dee says, and moves in front of Mike as the vampire shifts aside. The fae’s eyes are bright and his eager smile shines in his dark face. His shimmering wings flick open and closed behind him at a quick, excited pace as he gets his pants open, wafting the scent of his arousal through the air, something warm and green and spicy.

Mike's mouth waters so he drools on the floor, staring. The ruddy brown length of the fae's dick looks normal enough, but there's a strange glitter and shine to the drop of precome spilling down from the tip. Mike wants to taste it, wants to match it to the smell of him.

Dee scoots in, knees spread on either side of Mike's cuffed hands, and cups a hand under Mike's jaw, feeds his dick between Mike's held-open lips, through the ring in his mouth, and groans softly. Mike moans a lot louder, tasting salt and musk, the soft warm weight sliding in farther. His eyelids flutter as the silky skin strokes over his tongue, sending shivery pleasure sweeping through him. It's not like Mike has ever disliked sucking dick, but it's never felt like all the nerves in his tongue were lit up with it before.

“Don't worry about holding back,” says the vampire, rubbing one of Mike's ears. “He's a tough junkyard mutt, he can take it.”

Mike hauls in a breath through his nose to let out a muffled growl, shorter and less convincing than he'd prefer, but Dee just lets out a breathless laugh.

“Is he?” he asks, thrusting shallowly into Mike's mouth. “I thought he must be a pretty recent arrival down here. All lost and confused, out of place. Not exactly junkyard bred.”

“You think he was somebody's lapdog up there?” Jay says, and it sounds like she's grinning. “All tame and pampered?”

“I bet he thought he was tame,” the vampire murmurs. “I bet he tried, and it didn't work out so well.”

The moan cuts off in Mike's throat and he digs his nails into the padding on the floor, chest clenching. He wasn't expecting that. The insight stings, memories he refuses to look at caught under his ribcage, all sharp jagged edges.

Someone seems to have noticed the effect of the vampire's words on him, and a swell of concern and dismay blooms in the air--from more than one direction, even. The vampire strokes Mike's hair, rubs the base of an ear again in apology. It helps a little.

“Hah, he's way too much fun to be some lame lapdog!” Rex says, unaware of the undercurrents. His fingers pull out of Mike in a rough drag, slide back in cool and slick a minute later. Mike gasps through his nose and squirms, moaning around Dee’s dick, gladly distracted.

Dee groans, and the green scent of his want drowns out anything else in the air. “Yeah, for sure,” he pants, and pushes in further, cautiously nudging into Mike's throat. Mike takes him eagerly--a lot more eagerly than he should, but he's having trouble remembering to care--and swallows around his dick so the fae swears, hips jerking.

“Good?” Jay asks.

“Hell yeah he's good!” Dee says, pulling out enough to let Mike breathe, then pushing back in again. Eyes half-lidded with contentment, Mike gets into a rhythm, breathing when he can and swallowing and not choking.

The vampire is stroking his ears and Jay is playing with his tail, scritching the base of it and stroking it. Rex is still messing with his ass, which is stretched and a little sore now and still feeling incredibly good, and even along with the dick in his mouth it all shouldn't be overwhelming, shouldn't feel like it's drawing him steadily closer to orgasm. It does, though, it is.

Dee comes first, though, losing control long enough to pump into Mike's throat roughly a few times, then going shudderingly still, breathing hard. His wings quiver and shake, and that green spicy scent fills Mike's nose. Mike swallows and doesn't breathe at the wrong time, doesn't choke, and when Dee pulls out with his wings waving slow and dazed behind him, Mike slumps, panting. His hips twitch and shift, grinding back on Rex’s fingers, getting a startled laugh from the guy.

“Yeah, you want more, doncha!” Rex says. “Well don't you worry, little guy, there's plenty more where that came from.” His fingers pull out and Mike makes a bereft noise. Jay's hand has gone still on his tail and Dee and Rex aren't touching him now, only the vampire's hand still fondling his ears and it's good but it's not _enough_.

Maybe Rex is going to take him again, though, that'd be okay, better than fingers. Mike cranes around to see just as the vampire says calmly, “No, not yet.”

Rex’s hands pause in the midst of pulling his jumpsuit down, mouth open. “But he's all hungry for more of Te--more of this prime man-beef!”

“He's just going to have to stay hungry for a while, then,” the vampire says. “You'll get another chance later.”

Rex huffs and mutters, but tugs his jumpsuit up to his waist again. Mike whines softly.

The vampire puts a hand to Mike's jaw, tilting his face up, and to his startlement, wipes the drool off his chin and lower lip. His face flushes hot.

“I'll bet you'd like this out,” the vampire says, tapping one strap of the gag. “Yes?”

Very cautiously, Mike nods. His jaw aches and he'd like to be able to close his mouth, lick his lips, _swallow_ his freaking spit, thanks--but there's got to be a catch.

“Tell me the truth,” the vampire says. “If we take it out, are you going to bite?” He slips two fingers back in Mike's mouth, strokes his tongue so he moans and shivers.

He should think about it, probably, but it's so hard to think and he doesn't want to bite, anyway, wants more, wants to be touched and filled up, wants to come. He shakes his head carefully.

“Good boy,” the vampire says, and rubs his ears in reward before unbuckling the gag and taking it out. Mike gasps and groans a little in relief, closing his aching jaw. Working it back and forth to stretch the soreness out, he licks his lips and eyes the vampire warily, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The vampire studies him, tucking overgrown blond bangs behind one big ear. “Well, Dee seems pleased with the first half of your oral skill set,” he says. “Maybe it's time to test out the other half.”

“That sounds like my cue!” Jay says, and comes to take Dee’s place as he moves over beside Mike. She drops down in front of Mike and gives him a cheerful, predatory grin. Her arousal smells almost human, but with a hot, smouldering edge.

“So, the boss has been really nice so far,” she says. “I'm not as nice. If I feel one fang out of place, puppy-dog, I'll make you howl so loud they'll hear it on the other side of the city. You got that?”

Eyes wide, Mike nods, ears lowering. It takes a conscious effort to keep his tail from tucking down between his legs. He's not even sure if Jay means she'd use magic or not, and he's not about to ask.

“Nice!” Rex says, coming around to Mike's other side. “You tell him, Lisa!”

Jay shoots Rex a crooked smile and pauses with her hands on the waist of her jeans, looking from him to Dee to the vampire. “My lord,” she says. “I must necessarily remove some clothes, for this, and it seems unjust that I be the only one getting naked.”

The vampire, who went briefly wide-eyed and uncertain, relaxes again, smiling. “A wholly reasonable complaint,” he says, raising a hand, and looks at the other two. “You heard the lady.”

“Hey, no problem!” Rex says. “Te--Rex can totally grace you with his naked magnificence!” He jumps to his feet and starts stripping.

Dee huffs a soft laugh. “Yeah, all right,” he says, and pulls at the back of his shirt, undoing several snaps and opening it from around his wings.

For his part, the vampire gets his shirt and jeans off and settles back down in his boxers. Jay takes off her pants and glances around, and Mike looks too. Dee has stopped at boxer-briefs, but Rex is completely naked. Jay snorts under her breath and pulls her panties off and Mike is abruptly distracted.

He could smell her before, of course, but that hot, savory scent is a lot clearer now, and his mouth is watering. (And he's _not_ drooling on the floor now, which is much better.) His dick twitches, aching.

“Ready to show me what you've got, puppy?” she says, amused.

He's vaguely annoyed at 'puppy’, but too distracted to care. About to nod, he hesitates and tugs at the cuff on one hand. Looks down at it and up, pointedly.

“Oh, asking for favors already!” Jay says.

“You think he'd behave himself?” Dee asks, and the vampire hums thoughtfully.

“Maybe, but it doesn't matter,” he says. “For the moment, he stays cuffed.”

Mike huffs, glaring at him. The vampire snorts in response and grabs Mike by the hair, tugging roughly so he gasps.

“You haven't proven yourself yet. Show us how good you can be and we'll discuss further privileges--or misbehave, and you'll see how inventive we can be with punishments.” The vampire gives him an edged grin and Mike feels his ears fold back in submission. His eyes slide away from that dark, assured gaze and he bites off a whimper as the vampire pulls his hair again.

It hurts and it feels good, it's too much and not anything like enough, he needs more. He's had all of them touching him for what seems like ages and now it's down to just this single harsh grip on his hair and his skin _aches_ for hands on it. His hips rock once against thin air, reaching for friction, contact.

The vampire lets go, tugs one ear more gently, almost affectionate. “Go on and be a good boy.”

Jay spreads her legs in front of him, leaning back on her hands in just her shirt, her eyes half-lidded. It's hard to turn away when he's dying to taste her, but he looks over at Rex beside him, naked and hard, tan cheeks flushed, brown eyes fixed between Jay's legs.

“You're just gonna sit around?” Mike says, voice rasping, and Rex gives him a startled look. “I thought you wanted to keep playing.”

“Oh, heck yeah!” Rex says, and starts to scramble behind him again, only to be brought up short as the vampire says sharply, “Wait.” He's eyeing Mike, gaze tracking over his twitching, hungry body.

“What?” Rex says in annoyance. The smell of his want is very human, dust and sweat and hunger. “Come on, he needs some of this and--”

“And we're not going to give it to him yet,” the vampire says, and glances over at Rex. “You were just going to let him push you around, get you to give him what he wants.”

“No!” Rex blusters. “No, I just-- _Rex_ wanted to play with him, so--”

“And I'm telling you not to touch him yet,” the vampire says calmly, looking back at Mike. “We'll see how good he is for Jay, and then if he asks nicely, we might give it to him. But we'll never get anywhere if we reward him for making impudent demands.”

Rex huffs and grumbles, and Jay laughs.

“You command wisely, my lord,” she says. “Now come on, mutt, you don't want me to get impatient!”

Mike whines aloud, frustrated and dismayed, and the vampire glances at Rex, nods briefly. A broad hand smacks down hard on Mike's ass and he yelps at the burn, which seems to sink deeper and linger more than it ought to. He's torn between wanting more, because at least it's a touch, it's _something_ , and tucking his tail between his legs and whimpering for forgiveness.

He manages to keep his tail still, anyway, but a miserable little noise makes it out of him.

“Aww, poor guy,” Dee says. “You're all worked up again, aren't you? Just try, man, I know you wanna do a good job if you can.”

Mike takes a couple breaths, shooting the vampire a reproachful look, and bends down between Jay's legs. She smells amazing, and she tastes even better when his tongue strokes along her folds, parting them. He moans, eager and hungry, and Jay laughs breathlessly and then cuts off with a gasp as Mike sucks on her clit. Her hand lands on his head, fingers working restlessly, rubbing his scalp and running through his hair, grabbing it and pulling just hard enough to make his eyes roll back. His dick throbs.

The sharp taste of her fills his mouth, she's soft and wet and feels so good, the slide of her against the tip of his tongue making his entire body tingle. He wants more, wants to get deeper, get his fingers in her, his dick, wants to be covered in the smell of her slick. He wants to make her moan and writhe and say his name, except she doesn't know what it is.

“How is he?” the vampire asks.

“Oh,” Jay says, still breathless, “he's--okay, I guess.”

The others laugh and Mike makes a grumbly whine of protest. He's doing a lot better than _okay_ , thanks, or she'd be talking easier! Vengefully, he slows way down, works her clit up and down and then from side to side, alternating until her fingers clench in his hair and she makes a frustrated noise.

“Does he need more motivation, you think?” the vampire says, amused.

“He _needs_ to stop being a little _brat_ ,” she says, panting, “and--nnh, _yes_ ,” she adds as he speeds up and goes in little circles. “Yeah.”

Smug, he keeps doing it just right, and her fingers loosen and clench again as her breathing goes shaky, as her legs tense and quiver, as she stops breathing entirely for a minute and then throws her head back and _moans_ , her whole body jerking. For a second she smells like smoke and burning, a little burst of involuntary magic glittering across her skin, and then it fades.

Mike's tongue is getting tired, but he keeps licking in the same quick rhythm until she huffs and pushes his head away.

“I guess he's not bad,” she allows, still breathing hard, and he snorts and tries to lick her taste off his skin. His chin is sticky. He smells like her (like she's marked him, claimed him).

“Well, if he did good,” Dee says, “he oughta get a reward, right?”

Mike can't help the eager whine; his skin is almost sore with the need to be touched and he can't _think_ with how much he wants.

“Hmm,” the vampire says, reaching out to stroke Mike’s ears. “Only if he can ask for it politely.”

Mike presses up into his hand helplessly, the clever touch of those long pale fingers sending shivers through his whole body. He's so distracted it takes a moment for the words to register. Then he groans, shaky and half a whine.

“Please,” he pants, “please, I, touch me, hurts, I wanna, please touch, take me…”

Rex makes a hoarse noise, Dee blows out a breath and says, “Dang, man,” and Jay gives a quiet, hungry hum. The vampire licks his lips, cheeks flushed, and smiles down at Mike.

“Good boy,” he says, and ruffles Mike’s hair. “Let's see how well behaved you can be now.”

Mike is confused for a second, and then the vampire unfastens Mike’s cuffed wrists from the ring in the floor and uses them to haul him up off his elbows to kneel upright. Wide-eyed, Mike blinks at him and doesn't lash out or struggle, doesn't even snarl. He's good, he'll be good.

“Are you going to bite if I kiss you?” the vampire asks.

Mike only hesitates a second before shaking his head. He knows the guy is a jerk, but that's just not important next to the itch and burn under Mike's skin, the way every inch of him craves touch. He'll only be touched if he's good, so he'll be good, he has to be.

The vampire leans in and kisses him, slow and easy, and Mike behaves, he doesn't push, just goes along with it. The vampire makes a soft noise against his lips and slides a hand up into Mike's hair, closes it in a fist, holding Mike still as he deepens the kiss until Mike's making little breathless noises into it, twitching and squirming.

When the vampire pulls back, he's smiling. “Good boy,” he says again, and the approval in his voice sends a warm shiver through Mike. “You want us to touch you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Mike gasps.

The vampire nods to the others and they close around him, put their hands on his skin, stroking and groping and _handling_ him. He's shaking in minutes, swaying on his knees with his cuffed hands clutched to his chest, moaning as he leans into the touches. Someone's kneading his ass with one hand on each cheek, someone else is mapping out the muscles of his back, and Jay is patting his ears and his chest. So many hands on him, teasing, enjoying, sending waves of helpless heat through him, and his hands are still cuffed together but they're free now, he can reach down and--

The vampire grabs his wrist with a chiding hiss. “No,” he says sternly, and Mike whines, hips twisting. “Don't make me chain you down again.” He puts a hand on the back of Mike's neck and squeezes hard and Mike gasps, eyes rounding as a shiver goes through him-- _bare your throat be good_. Ears lowering, he lifts his chin, tail wagging in submission, and the vampire makes an approving noise and ruffles his hair.

Mike whimpers low and pleading at the back of his throat, looks up through his lashes at the vampire. “I need, please, can you--more,” he says.

Heat sparks in the vampire's dark eyes and he grins, sharp and fangy. “What do you want? And what will you do for it?”

Mike swallows hard. “I want--h-have me, take me, please, I'll… I'll do whatever you want.” It's shamefully easy to say, easy to mean it--he needs it so much, needs to come, needs to be taken. He'll do anything to get that.

“Heck _yeah_ ,” says Rex from behind him.

“Hmm,” the vampire says, holding Mike's eyes. “He _has_ been a good boy. Maybe not quite that good, yet--”

Mike whines softly, quivering under their hands.

“But still good. Let him come,” the vampire directs, and the hands on him turn greedy, seek out his sensitive spots and play with them. Dee’s hand teases his dick while Jay strokes his lips and across his tongue, the thick, blunt fingers pushing in under his tail again have to be Rex’s, and the vampire is still fondling Mike's ears. The heat shivering under his skin swells higher with every touch until he's shaking, making soft desperate noises. The vampire clenches a fist in Mike's hair and hauls his head back roughly enough that his eyes tear up, and that's it, he's coming. 

The aftershocks seem endless because they just keep touching him, slower now and teasing but still _so much_ , and he shivers and whines and wishes he could come again when he's not even hard yet.

“Good,” Jay murmurs, “good boy, what a good puppy.”

Mike's tail wags gratefully for her, and he curls his tongue around her fingers and sucks so she hums, pleased.

“Yeah, he's totally good,” Rex says. “So can we do him _now?_ ”

The vampire makes a considering noise. “Let's see. Are you going to tell us the truth?”

Jay pulls her fingers out of his mouth and Mike swallows, nods.

“You like this, you want more,” the vampire says, which Mike _just_ said, he's just forcing him to confirm it because he's a jerk.

Mike drops his eyes and nods again.

“You see now how good it is when you let us take care of you, give you what you need,” the vampire says, voice low and silky, persuasive.

Mike flicks a glance at him and can't quite make himself answer. It _is_ good, but they _made_ him need it.

The vampire raises an eyebrow and looks at Rex, who smacks Mike so he jerks and whines, clenching around the fingers Rex still has in him, which gets a low noise from Rex.

“Answer me,” the vampire tells Mike.

Mike sucks in a breath and tries to keep from whimpering. “ _Yes_ ,” he moans, “it's good, it feels good, please…”

“Are you ready to stop being stubborn now and accept us for your pack?”

Mike drops his head and pants. He… should say yes, probably, needs to say yes so they'll be pleased and keep touching him, and he tries to push the words out--but he can't. He can't agree to join people who would kidnap a stranger and tie them up and--do all this stuff, it doesn't matter how much he likes it, it's _wrong_.

(He's not supposed to be thinking about that anymore, though, he's just supposed to agree, he's pretty sure. This is dumb, he's screwing things up, tying himself in knots--)

“Well?” the vampire demands, grabbing him hard by the back of the neck, and Mike lets out a little shaky begging noise, ears folding low.

“Come on, pup,” Dee says, stroking a soothing hand down his back. “Be a good boy for us.”

“You know you want a good pack,” Jay says, and Mike's shaking his head before she goes on.

“You're not,” he mutters.

There's kind of a startled jolt from them, and he flinches.

“We're not--huh?” says Rex, and then snorts, tugging on Mike's tail and twisting his fingers in Mike to get a gasping whine. “We're the _best_ pack, little guy! Don't lie, you know it!”

Mike squirms, breathing harshly as he tries to find words, to remember what he was just _thinking_ , but Rex keeps teasing him now and he's getting hard again and his mind has gone blank, empty of everything but desperate, scrabbling need.

“Rex,” the vampire says.

Rex doesn't change what he's doing, and then Jay shifts and Mike hears a quiet smack like someone getting whacked on an arm or shoulder. Rex makes a grumbling noise and his fingers go still. Mike gasps for breath, his brain gradually coming back online.

“Explain yourself,” the vampire says to him, dark eyes narrow.

It helps, giving him something to push back against. He squares his shoulders, lifts his head defiantly, trying to ignore the aching want throbbing all through his body, the hands resting idly on his skin.

“I'm not--joining anyone who'd just--grab someone off the street and do all this stuff to them,” he says, glaring as best he can when he's breathless and shaky and unsure about a whole lot of stuff right now. “I won't. It's--messed up,” he adds in a lower voice, not sure if he means his objection or what they did.

“Oh,” Jay says, “hmm.”

“Whoops,” Dee says quietly.

“But it wasn't--” Rex starts, and huffs when there's the sound of another smack. “Cut it out, Suzy!”

“My lord?” Jay says.

Mike eyes the vampire warily, waiting for some kind of outburst, anger or disdain or something. (He shouldn't be resisting, he's making everything so complicated, they're gonna be disappointed, why is he like this?)

The vampire's pale features are very still for a moment, thoughts moving rapidly behind his eyes, and then he tilts his head and shrugs, elaborately unconcerned. “It's not as though it really matters if you join us or not; either way we're not letting you go.” He strokes Mike's ears, and Mike quivers and barely manages to keep from pressing into it and moaning. “We'll just keep you as our pet,” the vampire says almost gently. “You don't get a choice.”

It shouldn't be a relief, but he shudders with it, closing his eyes as the tension goes out of his muscles. He can't fight these guys, they've already proven that, and he can't get away, so--he can just relax, it's okay. They're keeping him.

Someone lets out a breath behind Mike. Jay nods to the vampire, smiling, and then the hands on him start moving again and Mike gratefully lets go of the ability to think. They stroke his back and thighs and chest, play with his nipples, tease his dick, which is hard again, until he's shaking and can barely stay up on his knees. The fingers in him pull out finally, and someone runs fingertips around and around his entrance, slick and open and sensitive, making his hips jerk, his eyes roll back in his head. It's not quite enough to make him come yet, but close.

He's whining again, quivering with how much he needs it, when Rex says, “So can I do him _now?_ ”

The vampire sounds amused. “Why not. Go for it.”

“ _Yeah!_ ” Rex cheers, and there's some shuffling behind him before multiple hands bend Mike over, pushing him back onto his hands and knees, and Rex slides into him. Mike pretty much howls, whimpering and begging for it, pushing back against Rex, who's completely happy to start pounding into him nice and fast. Mike's so close he comes almost right away, except the climax that rips through him feels _weird_ , leaving him overwhelmed and whining softly.

“Huh!” Dee says. “Looks like the spell’s not _quite_ like heat--he's run dry.”

Oh, is _that_ why it felt so strange, Mike thinks vaguely, still shivering.

“I said _like_ heat, not an exact copy,” Jay says.

Rex is still enthusiastically going, hands on Mike's hips pulling him back into it, and it _is_ like heat, because he should be oversensitive, that should be too much, but it just keeps feeling good. Head hanging, he tries to catch his breath as little shocks of pleasure keep shivering through him. Rex moving in him, the hands on him, it's all a mess of sensation that has him dazed and moaning, pressing back against Rex, up into all the touches on his skin.

Jay is shifting where she sits, not quite squirming as she plays with Mike's ears, strokes his throat, and then she huffs and says, “Okay, who’s gonna help a girl out? My lord, can I beg your kind assistance?”

“Oh!” the vampire says, flushing, dark eyes wide. “Sure! Yeah, um, I can certainly offer you--that.”

“Nice,” Jay says, and strips off her shirt. Mike briefly fixates on pale, perky little breasts, licking his lips.

She doesn't notice, too busy grinning hungrily at the vampire. “Can I ride you into the floor?”

“Uh,” the vampire says, staring from her to Mike and back, torn. “I was kind of… gonna… You know what, yeah. Yes, you can.”

Jay cheers as he shucks his boxers. Dee claps. And then the vampire is flat on his back right in front of Mike, the whole lean pale length of him, with Jay sliding down on his hastily-condomed dick, her face bright and intent as he quivers not to thrust up.

Mike whines and drops his head, lifts it again because he can't see them and he has to, can't not watch.

“Dang,” Dee says as Jay starts to move on the vampire, sliding up and down. “Go, girl, you get it!”

“I'm gonna,” Jay says breathlessly, grinning, and speeds up, small breasts bouncing, the thick coil of her red hair shifting but staying in its bun. The vampire chirps and whimpers high and sweet and clings to her thighs.

“Oh,” Rex says behind Mike, voice hoarse, “oh man.” He thrusts into Mike rougher, harder, and then hitches as Dee says, “Hang on a sec, man.”

“What?” Rex groans, slowing a little.

“You can go again, right?”

“Yeah? Course! Te--Rex can go like, way more times than this,” Rex gasps, fingers digging into Mike's hips.

“Cool deal. Go on, then,” Dee says, and Mike moans as Rex speeds up again, slamming into him. Another hand, Dee's, runs up Mike's back, sending more sparks of pleasure skittering along his spine. Jay’s still moving on the vampire and Mike's gaze flicks from her face, the pleased curve of her lips, the closed eyes, to the vampire's almost pained expression, open-mouthed and gasping, one hand resting low on her belly, his thumb rubbing just above where they're joined. The arc of her back, the way the vampire's eyelids flutter as he moans and croons, they shouldn't feel like hands on Mike's skin, but they do, pulling him higher. He's already half-hard again, thanks to this crazy spell.

Rex’s hands clench on Mike's hips and he grunts, going shuddering still. Mike whimpers at the sudden wet heat in him, his instincts renewing their insistence that he's claimed now, has a pack to belong to. He tosses his head, hands clawing at the padded floor under him. The air is heavy with want and sex and Mike needs to come again and he _can't_ yet, his body's not ready.

“Dang,” Dee murmurs again, hushed and intense. “Look at you.”

Mike's not sure who he's talking to until Rex pulls out with a huff and Dee’s hand pulls away from Mike's skin, and then there's the soft noise of a kiss behind him.

No one's touching Mike. His spread ankles are still secured to the floor and his hands are cuffed, he can't move or reach out and touch without losing his balance. His skin is aching with need, almost throbbing with the absence of touch, stimulation, and his captors aren't moving to change it. All of them are wrapped up in each other, Dee and Rex kissing gently, Jay and the vampire moving together now, gasping and moaning. They made him feel like this, they touched him and enspelled him and made him desperate for it and now they'll just leave him alone until he frays apart, they've _forgotten_ him.

He means to say something, he doesn't know what, but his throat is tight and the anxious, nervy tension wells up and spills out in a shaky little whine before he can manage words.

“Boys,” Jay gasps, “don't neglect our puppy.”

“Mmh,” Dee says, “right, yeah. Hey Rex, how fast you think you can get up again?”

“Uh,” Rex says, sounding kind of winded. “Pretty quick? Like, uh, maybe not _immediately_ , but like. _Soon_ , okay.”

“Haha, cool,” Dee says, and Mike shudders with relief when a hand lands on his back, slides up and down easy and comforting. “Hey, it's okay, man, I gotcha.”

He means to growl, to be sullen and make them pay for all pulling away from him at once, but he's pushing back against Dee’s hand and what comes out is more like a groan anyway, hopeful and needy.

“Yeah, just chill,” Dee tells him. “Got something I think you'll like okay.”

“Please,” Mike says without meaning to, because even though it's so much better than not being touched at all, it's still only one hand and he needs more. “Please, yeah, I want, please.”

“Shh, it's okay,” Dee says again, soothing, and moves between Mike's legs, thighs brushing Mike's. His hand pulls away for a minute and Mike can't help the whimper, but then Dee’s arm wraps around him to grab his dick and Mike cries out, bucking forward into the slick, gentle hold. He finishes going hard in a hurry.

“Yeah,” Dee says, amused, “I figured you'd appreciate that. You're gonna like this, too, if you just--hold still a sec, babe.” He lets go of Mike's dick and Mike bravely holds still, doesn't whine, he's good, and then a hand is pulling his tail aside so Dee can nudge up underneath, warm slick blunt pressure, and push into him. Mike rocks back into it, moaning aloud, and a breeze crosses his sweaty skin as Dee swears and his wings flick in startlement.

“ _Nnh!_ ” Dee says, and takes a couple deep breaths. He smells like warm sun and sweet green spice and need, his wings are fanning the scent everywhere and Mike _wants_.

Moving fast and erratic now in front of them, Jay curves forward over the vampire, her hips jerking as she lets out a soft, stuttering moan. Mike watches a shimmering wave of not-quite-light run across her skin and down onto the vampire, where it fades out in ripples. Then she slumps there, panting, her hands on the vampire's chest. He makes a little pleading chirp, hips twitching in an abortive thrust, and she blinks hazy eyes open.

“Oh, did you want something?” she asks, bright and innocent.

The vampire chitters at her in irritation, then blushes darker when she grins. “Can I…?”

“Yeah,” she says, smile turning affectionate. “Go for it.”

The vampire puts his hands on her hips and physically lifts her enough to thrust up into, then just keeps doing it, hips snapping sharply up into her as her lips part and little humming noises come out of her.

It makes Mike jealous, because Dee _still isn't moving_. He squirms hopefully on the fae’s dick and Dee clutches at his hips. “Man, hold _still!_ ”

“Come _on_ ,” Mike tells him, and Dee makes an annoyed sound and grabs Mike's dick again. Mike is _fine_ with that, he's absolutely not complaining, and even less when Dee starts jacking him.

“Rex, help me out here,” Dee says, a little breathless with the way Mike's still shifting against him. “Get your hands on him, maybe your teeth.”

“Aw yeah, Rex is gonna make this show even hotter,” Rex says, and there's another pair of hands running over Mike's back, his shoulders, his chest. Pleasure sweeps through him from the steady stretch of Dee holding him open, to the quick movement of Dee’s hand on Mike's dick, to the warm, heavy hands sliding casually across his hungry skin. It's exactly what he needs, what he wants, and Mike is only vaguely aware of moaning and sighing in gratitude at the cascade of sensation.

Rex’s breath falls warm on the back of Mike's neck, and then his teeth close right on the nape of it, digging in roughly, _you're mine, you belong, chosen wanted pack_ , and Mike's whole body goes rigid as he comes with a startled yelp. It has that weird kind of wrenching, unnatural feel to it again, of course, it's not like he's going to have a normal orgasm now he's started coming dry, and that plus the intensity of his instinctive reaction leaves him breathless and shaken, trembling.

It feels so good to be wanted that much, to have been singled out and claimed this way. Distantly he knows he shouldn't be okay with this, but even more than Rex coming in him, that bite has all his instincts working against him, telling him _yes, submit, good, let your mates have you_. _Give in to your pack_.

He's not sure he can resist anymore. It feels too good to be wanted, to have a pack to claim him, take him like this.

“Ngh, god,” Dee says, voice taut. The hand on Mike's hip is clenched, digging into him, and takes a moment to relax.

In front of Mike, the vampire makes a choked noise, hands tight on Jay’s hips, and his shoulders and head curl up off the ground as he shudders. Jay smiles, eyes half-lidded and smug.

Even dazed and shivery with orgasm, Mike is kind of jealous. He could totally make the vampire come that hard, he just hasn't had the chance yet.

“Heck yeah, Janice!” Rex says.

Jay slides a partly amused, partly annoyed look past Mike. “Try to get it right at least once, _Rex_ ,” she says.

“Uh. I mean, _Jay_ ,” Rex says carefully, and her smile goes warmer, pleased.

“Okay,” Dee murmurs behind Mike, “let's see how this goes.” He pulls out partway, pushing back in very slowly, and he seems bigger this time--or, no, he's sliding a finger in at the same time, Mike realizes after a bewildered minute. Even as relaxed as he is right now, the stretch makes him tense, little shocks of not-quite-pain zinging up his spine.

“Rex,” Dee says, his free hand stroking Mike's back soothingly.

“Gotcha,” Rex says, and Mike lets out a startled yip as a hand starts toying with his soft dick. Heat curls through him, pleasure mixing with the intensity of what Dee is doing until it all blends together into vast, overwhelming _sensation_ , making him shiver and moan, every bit of his attention focused between his legs.

“Ooh,” Jay says. “You mind if I…?”

“No, no, feel free,” the vampire says, still breathless. “He's such a nice toy, it's hard to stop playing with him.”

“It _is_ ,” Jay says, and climbs off the vampire, smiling hungrily at Mike. She goes around behind him and he loses focus for a minute because Dee has just pulled back and is pressing in slowly again with _two_ long, slicked up fingers alongside his dick. Even through the intense pleasure of the spell, he can feel the burning stretch, and catches his breath, going still. He tries not to tense up, but it's hard when his body's saying that's too much, it hurts, it can't take it--it _can_ , he can, can handle this--

“Shh, good boy,” Jay says, reappearing at his side, and he sucks in a breath and cuts off the soft whines he was letting out. “Here, this should help keep you distracted.”

She reaches under him, hands on his chest, presses a fingertip to each nipple, and Mike makes a sharp, wheezing sound as steady, pulsing vibrations go through him from the points she just touched. For a second his body can't even figure out what's happening, it's just in overload, and then all the nerve endings sort themselves out and Mike groans at the waves of pleasure sweeping over him. Rex playing with his hardening dick and Dee stretching him wide open, the shudders of sensation going through his chest and Jay fondling his ears, it's all so much and so good, it's hard to hold still, hard to bear it. He's their toy, though, (they're his pack), he has to be good for them, so he holds still and gasps for breath.

Dee is working a third finger into him when the vampire comes over to sit in front of him. Bearing the stretch is easier when Mike's already overwhelmed, so many hands on him and so much to feel.

“Look at you being so good for us,” the vampire murmurs, and tugs Mike up a little to kiss him. Mike moans eagerly into it, cuffed hands jerking once before he remembers he's bound. “And you're going to keep being good, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Mike pants, “yes sir, I will, please.”

“Please?” the vampire says, smiling. “What are you asking for?”

Mike blinks and doesn't have an answer for him at first, the plea just came out automatically. “More,” he says, “this, I want--” and then his eyes sweep over the long leanness of the vampire, the pale stretch of his limbs and the pink flush of his dick, still soft just yet, and Mike knows the answer. “You,” he says, rasping, and looks up to meet those deep green eyes. “I want you.”

The vampire's pupils dilate a little more, and the swell of savory arousal coming off his skin makes Mike's mouth water.

“He asks so nicely,” Jay says, stroking down Mike's spine and then scritching him behind one ear.

“He does,” the vampire agrees, tracing Mike's lips with a fingertip so they part automatically, then sliding a finger into his mouth. “How can I say no to such a polite request?”

Mike moans gratefully, sucking on the finger, tongue stroking against it, and then goes still, shuddering all over as Dee rocks slowly into him and out again. The stretch is easing slowly, minute by minute, but it's still so much, so close to pain, his muscles are shivering with it.

“Doin’ any better?” Dee asks, breathless. “You've been a good boy, don't wanna hurt you.”

The vampire pulls his finger out of Mike's mouth and strokes his ears, waiting for the answer.

“'M okay,” Mike says, breathing hard. “'S fine.”

“Don't lie to us,” the vampire says softly, catching and holding Mike's eyes when he looks up, and Mike whimpers, shoulders hunching.

“Hurts,” he admits, low and reluctant, “but not--too bad, 's okay, I can handle it!”

“Yeah, he's fine! He's a tough mutt,” Rex puts in, and there's a rough tug on Mike's tail that makes him yelp in shock, tensing up and then gasping at how much bigger Dee feels in him with all Mike's muscles tight and clenching. He whines faintly with the strain, gasping for breath, and tries to remember how to relax again.

“Dang it, Te--agh,” Dee cuts himself off in a growl, and Mike's nose itches briefly with the sour scent of an irritated fae. “Here,” Dee says, and Mike blows out a deep breath as one finger pulls out so the stretch lessens a little, and his whole body relaxes. “There you go, that better?”

Too busy breathing to manage words, Mike nods, and Dee hums and strokes his back, calming and comforting. The vibrations are still going through his nipples, Rex’s hand moving on his dick. There's a hand fondling his ears and others stroking his shoulders, his neck, his back, and Mike moans as shudders of pleasure go through him. He wants more, wants to be touched, wants to please, wants to come again even though it'll feel weird.

“What a good boy,” Jay says, and Mike makes a husky noise as she puts her mouth on his ribs and sucks a mark there.

“Let's try this again,” Dee says, and when he slides another finger in this time everyone's still touching Mike, a sea of sensation all around, distracting, overwhelming, and he doesn't tense up. “That's it,” Dee murmurs, “that's better, you're doin’ good, man. Just chill, just like that.”

Mike doesn't really feel like he's chilling, but if it's good enough, that's the important thing. He holds still on all fours, panting, while Dee keeps working him open and the others play with whatever parts of Mike they want to, and he shivers and whimpers and still wants _more_.

“Whatcha thinking?” Jay asks.

Mike can hear the grin in Dee’s voice. “I'm thinkin’ me and Rex can share him!”

“What,” Rex says, “like… both do him at the same time? You back there and me--”

“There's a reason he's prepping him so carefully,” the vampire says, sounding amused. “And it's not so you can have his mouth.”

“Oh,” Rex says. “Whoa, hell _yes_ Te-uhhh Rex is gonna get in on that!”

“Well good,” Dee says. “Hate to think you wouldn't be interested. I'd have to turn the chance over to our liege there.”

“Nah, no, Rex is totally good!” Rex says.

“Cool,” Dee says breathlessly. “Cuz I think he's about ready.”

“How are you thinking you'll arrange this?” the vampire asks.

“He kneels up and we get in front and behind,” Dee says promptly.

“ _Nice_ ,” Jay says.

“And you can have his mouth at the same time, if you want, my lord,” Dee adds.

“Uh!” the vampire says. “I, uh. We'll see.”

Mike saw his dick twitch, though, flushing slowly darker, and there's a renewed swell of that delicious savory scent in the air around the vampire. “Please,” Mike says hoarsely. “Said, you said I could have you, _please_.”

The vampire's pale face flushes a deep pink, the dark eyes wide on Mike's. “Oh,” he says a little squeakily. “Yes, I, uh.” Blinking, he seems to pull himself together. “We will _see_ ,” he says more firmly. “If you seem to be all right, I might partake. But your mouth will stay free until I choose to take it.”

“Yeah, fair point,” Dee says, and pats Mike's hip. “All right, man--let's get you kneeling up.”

Mike tries, clumsy with need and the cuffs on his wrists, and Rex grabs his shoulders and pulls him effortlessly up into position. He whimpers as it shifts him back a little more onto Dee’s dick and fingers, thick and warm inside him, reminding him that his entire body aches with need. The spell Jay put on his chest has live sparks of intense, fizzing sensation just sitting on his nipples, like he needed the extra help when every brush of a hand on his skin goes straight to his dick already.

“Just a sec,” the vampire says, taking hold of the cuffs, and then they're falling free and Mike can use his hands again. His tail wags gratefully, thumping against Dee's hip.

Jay laughs, stroking one of Mike's ears. “What do you say, pup?”

“Please?” he says hopefully, confused, and then she snorts and he gets it. “Thank you,” he corrects, looking at the vampire and then at Rex, and Jay pats him on the side.

“Good boy.”

Mike shudders and moans softly.

“That's a point, actually,” says Dee. “Jay, you wanna get his ankles? Just in case we wanna move him or something.”

“Got it,” she says, ducking out of sight behind him, and a moment later the pressure on his ankles is gone, but he's more distracted by the fact that his hands are free and he can reach out and tug at the vampire's shoulders. The vampire leans cooperatively in and Mike kisses him hard, moaning loud against his lips.

“Nice!” Rex says.

“Dang, that's cute,” Dee says, and Mike can hear the smile in his voice. It's so nice, to know this is allowed, they like him wanting them. He's their pet, he has to be good, but he can ask for what he wants, too.

The vampire makes a little breathy crooning sound, _want you, need you, come to me,_ and Mike twitches all over, trying to plaster himself against the vampire without pulling away from Dee. Jay laughs quietly and comes up to drape herself over the vampire’s back.

“Hey, so, uh, does Rex get a turn anytime here?” Rex says at Mike's elbow, and Mike twitches guiltily. The vampire just kisses him harder.

“My lord,” Jay says, sounding amused, “unless you wish to make _different_ use of his mouth now, perhaps you'll be kind enough to move aside and give Rex his moment.”

“I've totally been super patient!” Rex puts in.

Breathing hard, the vampire pulls away, Mike clutching automatically after him, then pulling his hands back to his sides sheepishly. “Yes,” the vampire says distractedly, eyes still on Mike. “Yes, you--yeah, you can, uh--” he stops, catches up with himself. Nodding graciously at Rex, he shifts to one side to make space in front of Mike. “You have indeed been patient. You may begin.”

“Yeah!” Rex whoops, moving over. He pushes Mike back against Dee’s chest, slicks up when Jay pointedly shoves lube at him, and shifts forward to press up against Mike.

“Oh, hang on,” Dee says, pulling his fingers out of Mike, and Mike makes a shocked little noise at the lack of stretch, how different Dee’s dick alone feels in him now. “Pick him up,” Dee tells Rex, “like, push his legs up against his chest, right? And I'll get your dick in him.”

“Right!” Rex says, before a tinge of uncertainty comes into his enthusiastic look. “Uh, except, like, Rex is really strong, yeah, but like… for how long?”

“You guys want him suspended?” Jay says. “I got this.”

She leans over, brushes a hand over each of Mike's thighs and then across his chest, and nods to Rex. “Go ahead and pick him up.”

Dee wraps his arms around Mike's chest, holding him in place, and Rex hauls first one of Mike's legs into the air, knee hooked over his arm, and then the other, taking most of his weight. Dee hisses softly as Mike shifts on his dick.

“Is he in the right place?” Jay asks.

Frowning, Rex looks down at Mike's dick, or below it, probably, and adjusts Mike's height slightly before nodding triumphantly. “Yeah, Rex got it, he's good.”

“Cool,” Jay says. “Go ahead and let go of him.”

Rex does, Dee relaxing his hold a little more cautiously, and Mike stays in the air exactly where he is, his back pressed to Dee’s chest. There's a firm grip on Mike's thighs and chest that doesn't feel like Rex and Dee did, isn't warm or straining to keep him still. It's not even a _grip_ so much as it's just--holding him, supporting him by thighs and chest. Which is nice, great, more handy magic, but it's not getting Mike sex yet.

He wriggles just a little, whining hopefully, and Dee huffs and grabs at his hip.

“No!” he says. “You hold still until we're good and ready.” Mike whimpers, ears tucking down, and Dee snorts softly and strokes up the underside of Mike's thigh, getting a pleased sound. “Just chill, we're gettin’ there.”

“Yeah,” Rex says absently, and Mike moans eagerly as Rex’s dick presses up against him next to Dee’s and starts pushing in. At first it just feels good, movement and pressure where he wants it, and then it starts being a real stretch again. It's tight and hot and almost too much, but this time he's got Rex pressing against him in front and Dee behind him, their hands on him, his thighs and chest. The constant thrum of pleasure as his skin lights up with the contact mingles with the shivering pulse of the spell on his nipples, the eternal want and need gripping him, the rapid pound of his heart against his ribs and the rush of adrenaline in his veins. The burning stretch is just one more sensation added to the mix.

Rex gets all the way in and Mike is shaking with the intensity of it. Dee is holding still, but Rex rocks back and in again, a jerky little movement that makes Mike whine tightly, grabbing for his shoulders.

“Man, give him a minute!” Dee tells Rex. “You doin’ okay?” he says more gently to Mike.

Mike nods carefully, breathing hard.

“He's fine,” Jay says, grinning. “He can handle this.” Kneeling up, she puts a hand on Mike's jaw, turning his head for a fierce kiss. She bites his lip before pulling away. “Can't you.”

It's a dare, and he grins defiantly back, renewed adrenaline spiking through him. “Yeah, I got this. Go for it,” he tells them breathlessly. “Heck yeah!” Rex says, and starts moving. Dee moves with him, and Mike pretty much loses track of everything else.

It's so _much_ , having them both in him, sending every nerve fizzing with overload on top of all the other sensations flooding through him. He can't help the sounds he's making, moaning and crying out as he clings to Rex, legs twitching. Rex leans forward a little more on his next thrust in and presses up against Mike's dick for a minute, and that's all it takes before Mike is coming, shivering apart between them with tears caught in his lashes.

Rex groans deep in his chest and goes faster even as Dee sucks in breath through his teeth and tries to slow down.

“ _God_ ,” Dee groans, hips stuttering. “Dang it, can you just--”

“Are you gonna do him or what?” Rex demands.

Dee growls at him and speeds up again, pumping into Mike just offset from Rex's rhythm, and Mike hangs between them and jolts and whimpers through the aftershocks. With the constant onslaught of sensation, pleasure running through him from every direction, it seems to take even less time for him to get hard than it did before. By the time Rex’s thrusting turns erratic, Mike is writhing and begging again, tail quivering against Dee's thigh.

“Please,” he pants, “please let me, please, I need, more _please--_ ”

“Okay,” Rex says, rough and breathless, “I gotcha, little guy, don't worry.” He grabs Mike's dick and strokes, his hand dry and callused on such sensitive skin Mike almost wants to cringe away, except he's too busy pressing into it and shaking. Orgasm feels like the top of his head coming off, and he kind of goes away for a little bit.

He's still drifting when somewhere in the distance, Rex groans and jerks against him, a burst of warmth inside him. He keeps drifting as Rex pulls out and Dee slows down to a steady rocking in and out, big hands firm on Mike's thighs. Mike's breath catches at the sudden lack of stretch, how easily Dee can move in him now.

“Uh,” Rex says, voice still breathless from his recent climax, but suddenly unnerved. “Is he, like…”

“Oh,” the vampire's voice says, and a gentle hand cups Mike's jaw, a thumb brushes across his wet cheek. Mike's eyes startle open, lashes wet and sticky. That's embarrassing; he didn't mean to dissolve like that, geez, everything was just so much and felt so good.

“You okay, puppy?” Jay asks, stroking his side.

“He's fine,” the vampire says, even as Mike drops his eyes sheepishly and nods. “No, it's okay, you're allowed. Shh, it's okay.” He strokes Mike's face. “That was intense, you're allowed.”

Mike leans into his hand, comforted.

“Hey,” Dee gasps, “Jay, can you let his legs down?”

“Sure,” Jay says, and touches Mike's thighs again before the binding on them gives way. Both legs drop to the floor, although the hold on Mike's chest keeps him in place, helps him not fall over entirely. It takes a second to rearrange his legs, moaning softly as it shifts him on Dee's dick, makes him feel it more, and then Dee starts moving again, hands on Mike's hips pulling him back into every thrust and making him get a lot louder.

Rex is lounging off to one side, watching sleepy-eyed. Jay is sitting next to Mike and Dee, stroking Mike's side and tail, and the vampire is right in front of him, eyes intent on Mike.

As Dee moves in him and Jay touches him and the spell on his nipples keeps shivering through him, Mike moans and tries to scrape words together. “Sir, please, you--said--please can I--” he drops his eyes to the vampire's dick, which looks just as flushed and eager as Mike is. “ _Please_ , I want…”

“Say it,” the vampire says hoarsely. “Tell me what you want to do.”

Mike whimpers. “I want your dick in my mouth!” he says in frustration, face stupidly hot.

“Good boy,” the vampire murmurs, and it goes through Mike like a shockwave, makes him shudder and gasp. “Jay, let him down.”

“Oh!” Jay says. “Sure.” She brushes his ribs and the invisible grip around his chest lets go.

Mike leans forward and catches the vampire's shoulders, his jaw, pulls him into a hungry kiss, then pushes him back for the space to duck down and finally wrap lips around his dick. The vampire lets out a breathy sort of squeak and shoves a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, and Dee laughs breathlessly.

“Come on now, don't get shy on us,” he says.

Mike glances up to see the vampire trying to glare at Dee, which isn't very effective when Mike is busy sucking his dick with determination and enthusiasm. It's so _good_ , so nice to have his mouth full while Dee is pounding him, so good to spread his legs and push back into it and be rocked forward with the impact, let it push him onto the vampire's dick, taking it all the way in as the vampire moans and chirps and his hips quiver to thrust. Mike hums around him, tugging meaningfully at one hip, and the vampire gasps and moans again.

“If-- _ahh, god_ \--if you, okay, _oh_ ,” he says, and starts moving in and out in a slow, careful rhythm, hands buried in Mike's hair.

Mike lets go of everything, caught between them, lets them move him, take him, use him, skin buzzing with it. It's so nice to relax, know that he's outclassed and overpowered, he doesn't have to struggle against this because he already lost, he's theirs now. He can just be overwhelmed and lose himself in pleasure.

Everything feels so good he doesn't notice he's about to come until he's in the middle of it, writhing and letting out a muffled cry. He just manages to keep his teeth away from the vampire's dick, and then the vampire pulls out of his mouth, still hard. Even as he gasps for breath and his arms shake, holding him up, Mike thinks about protesting, but the vampire's stroking his hair and rubbing his ears, and it feels amazing.

“Good,” the vampire says, “beautiful, good boy, that was so good.” He keeps murmuring praise, making Mike shiver and press into his hands. It's so good it's almost too much, with Jay still playing with Mike's tail and Dee pumping into him, the constant intensity of sensation, pleasure, _need_ running through him.

“Hey,” Rex says, “quit waitin’ already, geez. Who you tryin’ to outlast, anyway?”

Mike's about to look over to see who he's talking to when Dee mutters, “Man, shut up.”

“Somebody need a little more help?” Jay says, and the sly edge to her voice makes Mike glad she's not talking about him.

“Come on, I'm fine,” Dee says. Now that Mike's listening, his voice does sound a little strained and awkward, somehow. He's been holding off a long time, and there's no reason for him not to go ahead and let go now, so if he's still not, maybe there _is_ a problem.

“You nerds are kinda dumb like this,” Rex sighs, getting up and moving behind Mike with Dee. “You get all distracted waitin’ the whole dang time and then you, like, forget to come.”

“I didn't _forget_ to-- _oh_ \--” Dee breaks off in a gasp, and Mike cranes his head back to see Rex with his mouth on one dark, elegantly pointed ear, his thick fingers teasing the tip of the other one with surprising delicacy, making Dee's wings quiver and flick. Dee tries to speak a couple more times, but all that comes out is broken moans, and then his thrusts go fast and rough and his hands tighten, digging into Mike's hips. Mike's eyes half-lid contentedly when he feels the shudder go through Dee, the warmth as he comes. _Wanted, claimed, pack_.

“Yeah,” Rex says, low and satisfied. “There you go, Rex'll take care of you.”

Dee makes a shaky noise and stills, breathing hard. Mike tilts his head up against the vampire's hands and gets more petting. Jay strokes his back, scritches low on his tail.

“Geez,” Dee mumbles, pulling out of Mike, “get over here, you jerk,” and then there's a hum from Rex and the quiet sounds of kissing.

Which is great! It's good that everyone's happy, except for the vampire, who's still hard and everything but seems perfectly content to just sit here and pat Mike forever, not that Mike's complaining, but he's getting hard again too, because he's still got these spells on him, and basically if he doesn't get more in a minute here he's gonna--something. Whine, probably.

“Hmm,” Jay says. “My lord?”

“Mm,” the vampire says. “You okay?” he asks, tilting Mike's chin up to catch his eyes.

“Yeah?” Mike says, wriggling a little. Geez, he's pretty sure if the spell on his chest was something _real_ vibrating instead of magic, his nipples would be numb by now, instead of just as lit-up and sensitive as his dick. Although part of that is probably thanks to the other spell, the one making the skin all over his body feel just about as shiveringly awake as that, so Jay's hand on his back feels so good it makes his hips rock. More, he needs more.

He looks pointedly at the vampire's dick, licking his lips. Wags his tail, gives the vampire a hopeful look.

The vampire raises his eyebrows, a smile playing around his lips. “The question is, do you want that, or for me to take over where Dee left off?”

Mike just stares at him a second before groaning. “Both?!”

Jay and the vampire crack up laughing, and someone even snickers behind Mike before getting distracted again. “There you are, my lord,” Jay laughs, “just clone yourself to satisfy our pet.”

“I'll split into two immediately,” the vampire agrees, giggling.

Mike can't help grinning too, but at the same time they've stopped touching him again, and he _needs_ it. “Please?” he says, trying not to whine. “Just, _something_ , I'm, I need-- _nnh!_ ”

“There you go, don't be sad, puppy,” Jay says, one hand toying with his stiffening dick.

He pants, hips rocking into her hand, and gives the vampire a pleading look.

“Hmm,” the vampire says, and pulls him up to kiss him fiercely. Mike whimpers into it, clinging to his shoulders.

“Take me,” he gasps when the vampire finally pulls away. “Please, I need it.”

The vampire croons, pupils swallowing the green of his eyes. “In that case,” he says, voice hoarse, and pushes Mike over, shoving him down on his back. He barely manages to flick his tail to one side so it doesn't get bent the wrong way, but the heat in the vampire's dark eyes makes it hard to care about minor tail mishaps.

“Woo!” Jay says with a startled grin. “Nice!”

“Think you might need this,” Dee says, and the vampire accepts the bottle of lube without looking away from Mike. Jay shifts over by Mike's head and plays with his ears as the vampire slicks up, and then he folds Mike's legs up to his chest and pushes into him as Mike cries out in relief.

“It's okay, babe,” Jay says, ruffling his hair. “We'll take care of you.” She traces a finger along his open lips, then pushes two fingers into his mouth, and he whimpers gratefully around them.

The vampire isn't starting slow this time, he's pounding into Mike like he's waited long enough to be just as hungry for Mike as Mike is for him. Mike writhes and arches and pushes up into it, letting out muffled moans at the feeling of being filled properly again.

“So hey,” says Rex, moving over by them, “he gets hard real fast and he comes pretty easy right now, right? So how bout we see how many times he can come before--uh, the boss is done with him?”

Mike makes a kind of choked noise and whimpers in trepidation. It's not like he's unhappy about the thought of more orgasms, it's just that he's already had more in a row than he's pretty sure would ever be possible without magic, and he's not sure he can survive more than one more.

“Rex,” Jay says with a slow smile, “that's a _great_ idea.”

Mike considers nipping her fingers, thinks about what an annoyed wix girl might do in response, and sucks very nicely instead.

“Nice,” the vampire pants. “Go for it!”

“Awesome!” Rex says, and snakes his hand in where the vampire has Mike practically bent in half, to grab Mike's dick.

“Slick him up, man,” Dee says as Mike tenses at the not-quite-pain of Rex's rough palm on tender skin, “gotta be careful with him.”

“Yeah, yeah, Rex got this,” Rex says impatiently, letting go and grabbing the lube.

Dee moves in on Mike's other side, stroking his shoulders, his throat, long fingers ghosting across his skin, leaving skittering pleasure in their wake. Mike's eyes shutter closed. He's rocking with the force of the vampire's thrusts, Jay's fingers sliding across his tongue, deep and shallow and deep again, Dee's irregular touches just adding to the flood of sensation pulling him under. When Rex's hand wraps slickly around Mike's dick, it takes maybe three strokes before Mike comes apart for him, for all of them.

They don't stop. Rex goes from fast strokes to casually fondling Mike's softening dick, keeps handling him as the vampire rocks into Mike, as Jay and Dee keep touching him. Little shuddery thrills of pleasure keep jolting through him until he's not sure if they're aftershocks or if he's getting hard again or if he's maybe just coming already.

He only figures it out for sure when they start getting stronger and a few minutes later he comes again.

“Wow, _nice_ ,” Jay says as he twitches helplessly, low whimpers caught in the back of his throat. “Keep going.”

After two more he's sobbing for breath, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes to slide into his hair.

“Guys, I think he's done,” Dee says, stroking soothing little circles on Mike's chest. “Shh, it's okay, man, don't worry, you're fine.”

Mike makes a shaky little noise around Jay's fingers and when she pulls them out, hides his face in the crook of his arm, trying to breathe. Jay touches his collarbone and the vibrations against his nipples finally stop just as Rex lets go of his dick. Mike gives a convulsive shudder and sighs unsteadily. Jay starts stroking his hair. 

“Dang, he okay?” Rex says.

“Yeah,” Dee says, “he'll be fine, just needs a little TLC.”

“Good, okay,” the vampire says breathlessly, movement hitching and slow now, like he's trying to stop himself. “I guess I should--”

Mike locks his legs around the vampire's back without taking his arm off his face. The vampire squeaks, hips stuttering into Mike, and it aches with how used he is, making him arch and rock into it. Nothing feels quite as _much_ as it did a moment ago, though. Maybe the overload finally made his skin go numb.

“Guess you should quit bein’ dumb already and come!” Rex says.

“Yeah,” Jay says, and it sounds like she's grinning. “Otherwise I think our pet might bite you.”

“Man, he _wants_ you to,” Dee adds. “Come on, we've got him.”

“But I--he's gotta be sore by now,” the vampire protests, and Jay snorts.

“Right,” she says, her voice moving over toward the vampire, “like this is going to take more than another minute.”

“Hey!” he says, and then “ _Mmph_ ,” and then a series of high, muffled moans and chirps as, Mike guesses, she kisses the vampire very, very thoroughly. His hips start moving again in quick, semi-involuntary thrusts against Mike.

“Hey,” Dee says, much more softly, tugging at Mike's arm, and he makes a low noise and resists.

“Is he seriously okay though?” Rex asks, his voice closer than it was.

“Yeah, just embarrassed,” Dee says. “Come on, man.”

Mike sniffs and grumbles at him and doesn't budge, feeling even stupider with how hoarse and throaty he sounds.

“Cuz he was cryin’?” Rex says, and Mike flinches. “But that's just cuz we were doin’ a lot to him! Like, that's just, it happens? It's not, like, _dumb_ cryin’ or something.”

“ _Thanks_ , Te--Rex,” Dee snaps.

The vampire gasps and his hips slam into Mike hard a few times before there's that sudden warmth that, even feeling like Mike does right now, still sends a pleased shiver of _marked claimed good_ up his spine.

“That's more like it,” Jay says smugly, and there's a faint chitter of annoyance before the vampire pulls out. Newly disentangled, Mike is tempted to curl up into a ball, but Dee is talking to him again, voice soft, hand warm on Mike's chest.

“Come on, I said we had you, you gonna make me a liar?”

Mike growls faintly at him and Dee snorts. “None of that. You been so good for us, be a good boy for me now, okay?”

 _Be good_. Mike takes a deep breath and lets it out. He can be good, he can do that. Dee pulls gently on his wrist and Mike lets his arm fall away, stares up at the fae, shaky and exposed and kind of lost.

“Good boy,” Dee murmurs, and it helps warm the unnerved chill in Mike's gut. Mike breathes in and Dee leans down to kiss him, wings doing a slow, calm flex open and closed behind him. His hands cup Mike's face, thumbs wiping the wetness off his cheeks, gentle and reassuring. Mike keeps breathing, smelling concern and affection, fae and human.

“Hey, yeah,” Rex says, “you're good, you're cool.” A rough hand ruffles Mike's ears, and a little more of the tension coiled through him gives way. “Te--uhh, _Rex_ didn't mean to, like, mess you up or nothin’.”

“'S he okay?” the vampire says, still breathing hard.

Mike huffs softly into the kiss and Dee nips his lip.

“Be good,” Dee says, and tells the vampire, “Just bein’ stubborn about gettin’ comfort.”

“Oh, well, we can't have that,” the vampire says, and comes over to spread himself along Mike's side across from Dee.

Mike still kind of wants to hide, but he can't help looking up into those dark green eyes and sniffing the air as subtly as he can, searching nervously for--something. Condemnation, disapproval, annoyance. He doesn't find it.

“You did very well,” the vampire says quietly, running one crooked-fingered hand through Mike's hair so his eyes half-lid all by themselves. “We gave you a lot to handle and you took it all for us. You were very good.”

The breath shivers out of Mike in a long sigh as everything clenched up in him finally eases loose again. Jay is stroking his side, leaning against Dee now, Rex is scritching the base of Mike's ears, Dee and the vampire both watching Mike to make sure he's okay, and all of them smiling at him. It's okay, he isn't being weird or dumb or too much, they're okay with it, with him.

“Oh, hey,” Rex says suddenly. “Jessie, you should totally take the spell off him! Or he'll go nuts wantin’ us to do him more!”

“Oh,” the vampire says, frowning at where Mike's dick is staying soft and chill. “Uh.”

“I already did!” Jay says, grinning. “Took the vibrator spell and the heat and sensitivity off at the same time.”

Oh, _that's_ why all the touches suddenly got less overwhelming. He didn't go numb after all.

“Good call, girl,” Dee says, and she bumps her head against his shoulder, which is ridiculously cute.

“Well, we don't want to wear our pet out completely,” she points out. “He's got to last us a good long time.”

“Heck yeah!” says Rex. “Like, forever!”

“My lord, should we collar him?” Jay asks. “You know, in case he escapes, so people know who he belongs to.”

Mike makes a kind of breathless whining noise. _Wow_ , that is _so_ not playing fair.

The vampire is giving him a considering look, hesitating, and Mike doesn't blame him a bit. “No, I don't… think so. We've tamed him for the moment, but that might push him back into rebellion.”

Mike absolutely can't help it. “ _Guys_ ,” he groans, and everyone goes still, startled. “Come _on_ , you can't tease me with that!”

“Uh,” the vampire says.

“Chuckles, come on, please?”

Julie bursts out laughing, with Dutch right behind her.

“Hey, wait,” Texas says, “does that mean Rex can say Texas again?”

“Well, I thought,” Chuck starts to Mike, a crease between his brows, “given the whole 'I refuse to be one of you guys because you're evil’ thing, that you wouldn't _want_ \--”

“No, you're totally right,” Mike says hastily, leaning up on his elbows. “I just--okay, what if we retcon it so you guys didn't kidnap me, you like, se...duced me?” He finishes uncertainly, but Chuck is nodding, he gets it.

“Yeah, right, that'd take out the internal conflict. You wanna?”

Mike glances around at the others, but no one looks like they think it's a dumb idea, even if Julie and Dutch are grinning at him. Dutch just looks fond and amused, and that's Julie's toothy 'Mike's so predictable and I love it’ grin.

“Our puppy does love his collar,” she says, reaching between his legs to tweak his tail, and he snaps his teeth at her playfully. “How could we be so mean as to mention it and then not put it on him!”

Well, _yeah_ , pretty much. Mike huffs and looks back at Chuck, sheepish and hopeful.

Chuck snorts at him in amusement. “Who am I to deny those big gold eyes?” He gets up, walks naked over to the toy chest in the corner, and Mike takes the opportunity to admire the pale length of his legs and back, the curve of his ass. Julie whistles obnoxiously when Chuck bends over the chest, which makes him huff and crouch down instead. He glares at her when he turns back around with Mike's collar in one hand, than pauses suddenly.

“Should we get back into the scene? We didn't really finish the cuddling part, you want that, right?”

“Oh,” Mike says, “yeah, I--guess so?” Agh, he knew there was a reason he shouldn't drop out of character. Getting back in is so awkward sometimes, especially when it's a scene built around him. So long as it's going he can go with it, but if it stops he kind of feels like he should just call it off, pay attention to someone else instead of him. The others are onto him, though, they don't let him get away with that these days.

“You _guess_ , huh?” Dutch says, looking amused. Mike twists his mouth and shrugs.

“We all know you live for cuddle piles, cowboy,” Julie says.

“Right,” Chuck says in a decisive tone. “Just chill, Mikey, we'll pull you in. We swept you off your feet and seduced you and now we're gonna collar you so you know you belong to us. Got that?”

Mike swallows. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely.

“Good,” Chuck says, and straightens, shoulders squaring as he pulls the modified Vanquisher persona on again. His dark eyes glitter as he strides forward to crouch next to Mike, whose eyes flicker between the collar and his face, unable to settle.

“Do you want it?” the vampire says softly, holding up the collar, a sleek black curve of leather. With the fangs in his smile, the gleam in his eyes, it's almost a taunt, he _knows_ Mike does, can probably hear how fast his heart is going.

Mike has to answer, though, can't not. “Yes,” he manages, voice husky.

The vampire's smile softens, warms. “You want to be mine? To be _ours_ , to have everyone know where you belong?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Mike says, and then it comes out of him by itself, “ _please!_ ”

“Then you'll have it,” the vampire says, and buckles the collar around his throat, soft leather and cool metal buckle against his skin, a subtle weight and pressure around his neck that makes him want to curl up with all of them, all of his--new pack, his owners, mates, whatever--and savor their scents and their closeness. He's theirs, they have him, he's not alone anymore. He has a place to belong now.

“Looks good on him,” Dee says, smiling.

“It does,” the vampire says, eyes pleased and possessive on Mike.

“I vote we keep him like this as often as possible,” Ju--Jay says.

“What, like, totally wrecked cuz we did him so hard?” Rex says.

Jay snickers. “Well, I'm not gonna say _no_ to that,” she says, “but I meant naked in just a collar. We can just have him hang around like that, why not?”

Mike barely bites back a whimper because _wow_. That's. A lot. Not that he wouldn't do it if they wanted, but _geez_. Outside of this room, just hanging out naked in the common spaces where anyone could walk in and see him, he'd be so _aware_ of his skin, his body. Kind of like he is right now, after everything they've done, and maybe he can see why Jay likes the idea.

“He'd be real decorative,” Dee agrees, lips twitching.

Mike shivers. He can't afford to get distracted, though, he's got a goal, here. He looks around at all of them and whines softly.

“You want something?” the vampire asks, teasing.

He _knows_ what Mike wants, but fine. Mike shoves himself up to his knees, leans in and kisses the vampire, gentle and hopeful. The vampire kisses back, humming quietly, arms around Mike's shoulders.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, stroking Mike's neck along the line of the collar when Mike pulls back. Mike catches his breath, eyelids fluttering. “You want us to hold you, don't you?”

Mike swallows, nods.

“Hey, that's good,” Dee says, moving closer, “letting us know what you want. Good work, babe.”

Mike turns gratefully and Dee kisses him, and then Jay moves in to claim her turn.

“Cool!” Rex says, grabbing Mike from behind and squeezing him tight in what's probably meant to be a hug, even if it feels more like a wrestling hold. “Time for the cuddle pile!”

“You wanna clean up at all first?” Dee asks Mike.

He looks down sheepishly, firmly tamping down the instinctive flicker of annoyance, since after all he's never had this conversation before with _Dee_ , but before he can shake his head Rex snorts.

“Course not!” Rex says. “We filled him up with love juice and now he smells like us! He loves it, he's not gonna get rid of that. 'S a werewolf thing.”

It's nice not to have to explain it himself. Sure, he's kind of sticky, but way more importantly, he smells like sex, like them, like he's been marked and claimed. Getting clean can wait. 

“Love juice,” Jay says, nodding, and meets the vampire's eyes, straight-faced. The vampire makes a choked wheezing noise that's probably supposed to sound like he's clearing his throat but is pretty obviously not.

“So long as you're happy, man,” Dee says, ruffling Mike's hair. Mike grins at him.

They all arrange themselves. Mike ends up lying on his side with his head on Dee's thigh, the vampire up against his back and Jay against his front, Rex behind her with an arm across her and Mike. Dee is stroking Mike's hair, the vampire nuzzling the back of his neck above the collar.

It's close and warm and _good_ , being surrounded by his pack this way, smelling their contentment, with their scent still all over him. And they're his pack in and out of the scene now, so it's okay if he lets his mind slip a little from the story to reality, probably. It's okay if he strokes a hand down Julie's side and presses a kiss to the top of her head. It's not even breaking character except for inside his head.

“How you feelin’, man?” Dutch asks quietly, tugging gently on one of Mike's ears. “We went pretty hard on you, you doin’ okay?”

“Mm-hm,” Mike hums. He's definitely sore, which is amazing. They actually worked him hard enough that his body didn't recover five minutes after sex was over, so he still feels stretched and used and achy and it's _really good_.

“Sure he is,” Texas says. “He _likes_ bein’ all bruised up and junk!”

There's a brief pause while Mike tries to figure out if Rex should know that or if Texas just forgot they're in-scene again. Dutch huffs a sigh.

“I mean also he just came about a million times,” Julie says, snuggling into Mike's chest. “That probably helps.”

Mike shivers at the reminder. _Dang_ that was a lot. Probably why he feels quite so warm and melty right now with his mates around him.

“Good,” Chuck says, with that sexy Vanquisher note of command in his voice. “He's ours now, and he was a good boy for us, he deserves to feel good.”

Barely managing to bite back a happy moan, Mike presses back into Chuck's arms, tail thwacking against Chuck's thigh, wagging. “I love you guys,” he mumbles into Julie's hair, and only realizes that wasn't exactly plausibly in-character when the others start laughing.

“Welp,” Julie snickers, “sorry, guys, sex too hot, we broke his brain and now he can't keep to the scene.”

“We love you too, you dork,” Dutch says with a grin, tousling Mike's hair.

Chuck is giggling against the back of Mike's shoulder, leaning up on one elbow. “We do,” he says, “but _geez_ , Mikey.”

“Well, I mean,” Mike protests, grinning sheepishly himself, “we were mostly done, right? This is the important part, and we don't have to be in character for it.”

“'S right!” Texas says, reaching far enough to grab Chuck's side and pulling him closer in a Texas-type hug that crushes Mike and Julie between them and makes Chuck squawk. “We still got snuggles, we don't hafta pretend that part!”

Chuck snorts breathlessly and Julie elbows Texas in the gut. After a bit more wriggling and complaints, everyone settles down again.

“So it was good?” Chuck says a little shyly.

“ _Heck_ yeah,” Mike says. “Seriously, guys, it was amazing.”

“No weird after-effects from the spells?” Julie asks. “Itches or phantom sensations or anything?”

“I don't… think so?” Mike tries to figure out if he's feeling anything weird and gives up. “I feel fine, Jules.”

“Good,” she says firmly, and thumps her forehead against his collarbone.

“Next time we play like this, we can _either_ kidnap you _or_ get you to accept us as your pack,” Chuck murmurs, nuzzling into Mike's hair. There's a shift in the air, and then one big, webbed wing stretches out from behind Mike, resting lightly across him and Julie and Texas, possessive. “Both doesn't work,” Chuck goes on, “which makes perfect sense, I should've realized that--”

“Man, it wasn't even your idea,” Dutch points out.

“Yeah, it was mine,” Mike says.

“And we all know how good our boy is at lookin’ before he leaps,” Dutch goes on.

“Hey,” Mike says, even though it's--yeah, okay, he can't actually argue that at all. “Anyway, you fixed it, and it went great, so it's fine!”

“Exactly,” Julie says. “Chuck, stop worrying.”

“I'm not worrying, I'm _planning_ ,” Chuck says with dignity.

“Well, stoppit,” she says, gently flicking the upper edge of his wing, and he squeaks and chitters at her huffily before going quiet.

“Next time it's Texas's turn,” Texas announces. “You guys caught a wild Texas and now you gotta try and _tame_ him!”

“It was your turn time before last, dude,” Chuck points out.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Dutch's turn next,” Mike says.

“Oh!” Dutch says. “Uh.”

Chuck starts giggling. “He always sounds so startled we remember!”

“No!” Dutch says. “I mean, I'm just, you guys are so dang hot, is all. Don't wanna stop playin’ with _you_ just to focus on me, you know?”

“You're hot too, dude,” Mike says, rubbing his cheek against Dutch's thigh. “We wanna make you feel good.”

“Maybe in like a week or so,” Julie says lazily. “Give everyone time to recover.”

“Maybe in a _month_ , you mean,” Dutch says. “You people got some crazy stamina.”

“Texas has _all_ the stamina,” Texas says.

“No, _Mike_ does,” Chuck says.

“Only under that spell!” Mike says.

Dutch starts rubbing Mike's ears and his eyes slide closed in contentment. The others keep talking, teasing Chuck about his own annoyingly good stamina, idly tossing around ideas for more sexy role-plays. Julie murmurs something cryptic about Amazon habits, talking to Chuck, who makes a choked little squeaky noise that makes Mike _really_ curious what that means. He'll ask in a minute. Right now, he's warm and drowsy, with Chuck's wing over him and his Burners snuggled close, their scents in his nose, their hands on him. His pack, for real. He chose them and they chose him back, (with no kidnapping necessary, thanks). The best pack he could possibly belong to.

He raises his chin to feel the weight of the collar around his neck, shivers a little, and smiles.


End file.
